


Tempting Nerdy Expectations

by Lislmf123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 32,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: Lydia and Derek are friends. She asks him a favor; to help socialize her nerdy brother, Stiles. Short chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

"Derek please, I seriously need your help. High school is almost over, there is only one year left before he graduates. These are the shaping years and Stiles still has yet to make a friend. I don't want my brother to end up dying alone and miserable." Lydia pleaded with hope in her eyes.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit Lydia?"

"Have you seen my brother?" She challenged.

I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. It was true; Stiles was not what you would call a socialite.

Lydia and I had been friends since we were little kids. Our parents made her brother Stiles come along with us during our friend hang outs as youngsters, wanting to open him up and become more social but he never was the social type. Stiles was quite shy and different from anyone I had ever met.

Every time I saw him, he was either clinging to his mother's leg not wanting to leave her side, like the mother's boy he was or he was off doing something on his own. He never cared much to make friends.

And for that reason, Stiles and I never became friends. However, because he was Lydia’s brother I felt the need to make the effort and give him a greeting whenever he was around or stand up for him when some stupid teenager at school felt the need to joke about his appearance and weird behavior.

I was quite outgoing and got along great with mostly everyone but what Lydia was asking for seemed impossible. She wanted me to take her brother under my wing and guide him into becoming a normal social teenager. She wanted me to teach Stiles what has taken me my whole life to learn in just a year and a half's time.

*****

Stiles kept his head down towards the floor with his reading books tucked against his chest in a tight grip as I scanned him over in silence getting a look at what I had to work with.

His brown hair was in the same style it always had been in, comb down flat and parted to one side, like a little school boy.

He was wearing big bifocals with a black trim. The lenses were similar to thick microscopic lenses. They looked so blurry it was hard to see what Stiles real eye color was.

I was struggling to figure out if they were hazel or brown. I was surprised he could see anything in those.

And his clothes, yikes!

He looked like his mother still dressed him up, wearing a light pink polo shirt with the signature alligator logo on it and khaki pants with a pair of black loafers.

Or so I hope his mom picked out his outfit. I refused to believe he could be so tasteless fashion sense wise.

Oh boy, do I have my work cut out for me.

It wasn't till I asked that he please removed the hideous glasses that I discover his eyes were a deep brown. The rich brown color nearly took my breath away. I was not expecting that.

Maybe there is hope yet.

"Can you see without your glasses Stiles?" I asked, desperately wanting to get rid of his repulsive specs.

"Yes, somewhat. I mean, I wear them for reading only."

Oh, thank god!

"Good to know." I stated, before snatching the glasses from Stiles hand and throwing them in a nearby wastebasket.

Stiles eyes widen and his mouth nearly fell to the floor in shock.

"You just throw out my good glasses." He voiced once his shock subsided.

I cringed at his used of the word GOOD.

"You are banned from wearing those hideous goggles ever again. For now on, you will wear contacts for your reading activities and I don't want any arguments about it."

Stiles mouth opened and shut a couple of times as if he wanted to reply back but nothing came out. I'm sure he wasn't used to having to talk to someone other than a family member. I'm sure it was quite a stretch on its own to have to talk and hear thoughts from an outsider.

"You have beautiful eyes Stiles; you should let people see them." I voiced, seeing how uncomfortable he was about being picked on.

He gasped and blushed at my words. He tried to hide his embarrassment, going back to looking at the floor.

I lifted his chin, making his gaze met mine.

"Look at me when I talk to you, so that I know you are listening to me and not drifting off to la-la land." I said somewhat annoyed by his shy ways.

He blushed yet again as I continued.

"Stiles, you are a hot guy if you only let people see that. You close yourself off and hide your real beauty. I will make it my mission to help rid you of your nerdy ways. But I can only help you if you let me."

I dropped Stiles chin and his eye immediately went back to the floor.

Hmm, we'll have to work on the eye contact thing.

"Ok, where do we start?" He asked nervously.

A slow smirk spread to my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a pretty short chapter. There are a few that are super short like this one but the majority are longer around 500-700 words. I'll see if I can add four chapters instead of two chapters when I do updates this story so it doesn't seem so short. 
> 
> **********************************************************************

I looked myself over in the full length mirror in the room, with Stiles and me standing side by side, both of our reflections showed.

My red Abercrombie & Fitch dress shirt, Levi blue skinny jeans and Nike red and white sneakers went well with my jet black ear length hair and green eyes. It was not hard to guess that my favorite color was red. It was a flattering color on me, or so I have been told time and time again.

What's more, Stiles didn't look half bad, actually he looked surprisingly well in my white, dark blue and red striped Tommy Hilfiger shirt and dark blue comfortable fit jeans with some white sneakers.

Luckily, we were around the same size so he could easily fit in my clothes.

I reminded him; it was only the loan until we could go shopping for more suitable clothes for him. I knew money wouldn't be an issue; his parents were loaded as well as mine. Money would be no problem for Stiles, taste would. That's where I came in.

Stiles was starting to look more like a normal teenager, appearance wise. There was just one thing missing.

I turned to a stunned Stiles who was unable to take his eyes away from his own reflection, as he scanned his full appearance over in the mirror in disbelief.

"There is just one last thing we need to fix, appearance wise." I stated, grabbing his attention back.

Stiles turned back to me curious as I brought my hands up and ran my hands through his boyish hair messing it up, tossing strains here and there, making his hair a wild, teased, sexy mess.

I stood back when I was done giving him a once over. "There, perfection." I said grinning at my handy work.

The familiar pink blush filled Stiles cheeks.

"Come on, I got plans for you." I said pushing on the back of his shoulders, urging him to start moving out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we here?" Stiles asked timidly as he scanned the club over, looking like any minute he was going to bolt.

"I need to see how you interact with other people; so I know what we need to work on with you." I voiced calmly, hoping my peaceful persona would help ease Stiles anxiety.

Stiles did not reply. Instead, he stuck to my side like glue carefully making sure not to bump into anyone, as we proceeded further into the night club. The way Stiles was acting was as though the partygoers were on fire and he was afraid of being burned.

I was started to get a clearer sense of just how un-socialized Stiles was.

I took a seat at the bar as Stiles awkwardly stood by, seeing as all the other stools were occupied.

We were both too young to drink. I was 18 and Stiles would be 18 in a month's time.

Thank goodness for all age's night.

We weren't there to drink anyway, but lord knows a drink or two would have done Stiles some good, loosening him up. He was always so tense.

Does he ever loosen up?

I ordered us two cokes, hoping maybe some of the caffeine would help ease Stiles.

I sipped my soda as I scanned the club, smirking once I spotted a lone, pretty, well-groomed girl who looked to be around our age.

She was sitting at a table, watching all the people dancing looking longingly at them, eager for attention.

I nudged Stiles in the arm and he nearly dropped his coke in surprise. I had to bite my lip to hold back my snickers.

"You see that girl over there?" I shouted over the music.

Stiles nodded in the direction I was pointing as he took another sip of his soda.

"She has being eying you since you walked into the door…" I said, winking at the girl to get her attention, she blushed and then gave a small smile in return.

A little white lie but who would know.

"…Go say hi and start a conversation with her." I insisted.

Stiles eyes grew wide in fear.

"I don't want to, I mean, I don't know." He muttered, rubbing his arm in discomfort.

"Stiles, it wasn't a suggestion, now go." I demanded, taking his soda away from him.

He blinked at me a couple times with his mouth agape. When he realized I was being serious he took a deep breath to calm himself and slowly headed over.

I was thrilled to no end that Stiles was obeying. For a moment there I didn't think he would do it but as soon as I ordered him, gave him no choice he went to it.

Hmm, so Stiles takes orders well.

Good to know.

I'll have to remember that for later on.

I watched in the distance as Stiles hesitantly slow walked over to the girl's table. I swear he was walking as slow as a damn turtle. Shit, probably slower than that, a snail. It felt like twenty minutes passed before he finally reached the blonde’s table.

I wanted to hear the conversation; I wanted to hear how Stiles talked to people, women. I quickly made my way over to the other side of the club, pretending to be waiting in line to use the bathroom as the lone girl finally noticed Stiles.

She gasped at him, I wasn't sure if it was from his looks or in surprise someone was standing there but I prefer to think it was his looks.

The smile that soon after covered her face proved my theory right.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." She said all flirty like, batting her eyes.

I watched as Stiles just stood there like a ghost frozen in panic.

Stiles, start talking!

It felt like five minutes flew by before Stiles finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm… I'm… I gotta go." He replied in a loss of words, before jetting back over towards me with a look of panic on his face.

"Why did you make me do that? I look like an idiot now." He voiced with colored cheeks.

"Stiles that's exactly why I had you go over there, we need to break you from your shell. You need to stop thinking, relax and just be you."

"If I was being me, I wouldn't be wearing these hip clothes, I would be wearing my old, dorky, unfashionable wardrobe and I wouldn't be here right now, I would be in my room enjoying a nice book with my goggles as you like to call them or playing the piano in the serenity of my room."

I shook my head disappointed.

"This is what I mean Stiles, your hiding. We need to get you out of your comfort zone."

Lydia is right.

If Stiles doesn't change his ways he could very well end up alone the rest of his life.

"Come on, let's dance." I said pulling him by the hem of his shirt to the dance floor as the music played.

"No, I can't, I don't know how." Stiles replied sounding defeated, looking down at the ground embarrassed.

I lifted his chin yet once more silently reminding him to look at people as he speaks.

"I can teach you, it's easy. Just move your hips to the beat and your feet with follow." I voice lightly, gripping the edge of Stiles hips showing him how to move them side to side.

He immediately broke out of my hold, wide eyed.

"I… I have to go to the bathroom!" He voiced freaked out, nearly running through the cowards and straight into the men's bathroom leaving me on the dance floor.

Wow, he must really have to go.

*****

I waited a good fifteen minutes before worry set in. I made my way into the restroom area calling Stiles name by the door not wanting to disturb his privacy too much.

"Stiles? Is… uh, everything okay?" I asked peeking into the bathroom.

A moment later one of the bathroom stall doors opened and I was greeted by him. His eyes still didn't reach mine and it bugged me but I let it go as he found the courage to speak.

"I didn't really have to use the bathroom. I… uh, you just freaked me out when you touched me like that."

"I'm sorry Stiles; I didn't realize it would be a problem. I guess it must be quite odd having a guy touch your hips." I said awkwardly scratching my head.

"No, you don't understand." He continued, shaking his head in disagreement.

"What don't I understand?"

"You're the first person to have ever touched me, besides my family, I mean."

You have got to be kidding.

"You never interacted with anyone, shook someone's hand, never hugged a friend?"

"What friends? I keep to myself Derek; you know my sister is the only one I hang with."

I frowned at this. Clearly not liking how little socialized Stiles has had over the years. Knowing I had much more work to do than I have previously thought.

Wow, talk about a head fuck.

"So you never kissed another person before, been on a date, nothing?"

"No."

Oh, wow. This is going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

After the club scene idea failed miserably, I realized maybe I was going about this thing the wrong way and maybe I was a little rough on Stiles. This was after all, all new to him.

If I wanted to help Stiles become more outgoing I was first going to have to do it in a calming, peaceful environment that he was used to, before throwing him into a crowd of strangers.

I brought Stiles back to his room, he seemed instantly relieved at the familiar surroundings and let out a breath.

"What are we going to be doing in my room?" Stiles asked in confusion.

I eyed the grand piano that sat in the middle of his room. His eyes followed mine.

"You say you play. Will you play something for me Stiles?"

I watched as he gulped nervously.

"I never played in front of someone before. I play it when I'm alone and have feelings bottled up that need to come out." He confessed.

"It's okay if you don't want to play for me Stiles, I was just asking." I said simply.

He fidgeted in his spot uneasily.

"No, it's not that. I would like to play for you. Umm, it's just; it’s kind of personal for me."

"I understand. It's okay. Don't worry about it." I voiced before walking over to his collect of books.

I looked through his collection of classics bored, trying to think of how to open him up when the sound of the piano made me freeze. I turned around to see Stiles sitting at the piano, timidly striking a couple of keys.

He stopped cold seeing I was now watching.

"Don't look at me when I play, please. I can't play with you watching me." He voiced, squeezing his eyes shut.

Without saying anything I slowly moved behind him while he played, giving him the illusion he was alone.

His long fingers stroke the keys with grace and great control. I listen as the sweet yet sad melody filled the air. It was a beautiful piece and touching. Stiles was great at the piano. I couldn't understand why he didn't want anyone to hear him.

It made me smile to know he was opening up to me little by little letting me in his bubble world.

I place a hand on Stiles shoulder giving it a light squeeze and the music came to an abrupt stop and I could feel Stiles body tense under my touch.

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously, looking down at the black and white keys.

"I want to try something with you Stiles, I see this Piano brings you much of an escape from your everyday life and puts you at ease. I also know you have issues with being touched. I want to try to see if we can possibly combine the two to help you get over your fear of having someone's hands on you."

I could hear Stiles take a shaky breath.

"Will you let me try out my idea Stiles?"

"Okay." He replied in a low whisper.

"If it makes you too uncomfortable we can stop at anything time. You just say the words, okay?" I voiced.

Stiles gave a little nod before going back to playing. I put my hand back on Stiles shoulder; he tensed again and missed a couple keys, but continued to play his music. I waited till he was deep enough into the melody before adding my other hand on this left shoulder.

He let out a sigh and continued to press his long skillful fingers against the keys. I waited to Stiles was lost in the music before I started to massage his tense shoulder blades.

Stiles intense playing became soft and playful and soon slowed down to a stop. His fingers lazily rested on the keys and his form slumped forward under my touch. He let out a content sigh.

"See Stiles, this isn't so bad, right? You sound great on the piano." I whisper in his ear, noticing his tranquil state.

"You should loosen up more often, you get way to tense." I said, running my hands from his shoulders down his back to work his knots out, I heard something that sounded like a moan and before I knew it Stiles was up in a flash running into his walk in closet and closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some time so more updates today. Yay! :)
> 
> Thanks for all the supportive comments. Glad you guys are liking the story.
> 
> ******************************************

I slowly made my way to Stiles closet, a little dumbfounded not sure how to address the current situation. I leaned my ear against the door listening for any sounds. It was quiet, too quiet for my liking.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I asked, lightly knocking on the door.

"Go away, please." He replied in a low voice.

"Come on Stiles, it's not a big deal. So you moaned, it happens. Please can you let me in?"

After a moment passed I heard the sound of shuffling and the clicking noise of the lock being undone before the door creaked open. I peeked inside to find Stiles on the floor curled up in a ball.

"You okay?" I repeated, noticing his protective hold and the panicky looks in his eyes.

"No." He mumbled moving his eyes down to the floor.

I stayed next to the door not wanting to make Stiles any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"I… I liked you touching me." He whispered, fidgeting with his hands.

"Okay, so what's the problem Stiles?" I asked, smiling in relief I touched base with him.

For a moment there I thought I might have pushed him too far, lost all the great progress we had made.

"No, you don't get it. I really liked your hands on me." Stiles voiced before timidly standing up to show me his tented pants.

He blushed embarrassed as I eyed his excitement baffled and somewhat flattered. I knew I was having an effect on Stiles but I never thought it was an arousing one.

"Are you trying to tell me you found my touches arousing? Are you gay Stiles?" I asked carefully.

His eyes grew wide and he gulped, his hands instantly went in front of his erection trying to hide it in shame.

I slowly step closer to him, he looked as if he was about to run until he realized he was still in the closet with nowhere to escape.

"Stiles..."

He eyed me curiously as I stopped just inches from him.

"Don't." He pleaded as I carefully took his hands away from his hard on, placing them back to his sides.

"It's okay Stiles." I said giving his hands a light squeeze before dropping them.

"No, it's not okay, and this…" He said, averting my stares as he gestured to the lack of space between us; 

"…this is not okay."

"Stiles, what did I say to you about eye contact?" I demanded, lifting his chin to meet my eyes.

Before he could respond I moved forward and pressed my lips against his cheek in a soft kiss.

I could hear his uneven breathing. I moved my mouth to his ear before voicing; "Stiles, you're not alone. I'm gay too and I find you very attractive."

He gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

I moved back to read Stiles expression. His brown eyes were wide and eager, clouded with lust. He looked like he was waiting for me to make my move or maybe he was too timid to move or say anything back.

Whatever the case, I took the look on his face as a green light and I wet my lips with my tongue drawing his attention to my mouth before leaning forward, inch by inch. I could feel his warm breath hit my face as I went in to close the gap separating us.

"Stiles? Derek? Are you guys in here?" Lydia’s voice broke my concentration, making me quickly pull away before my lips could touch Stiles.

I stood by his side in the dark closet realizing our current situation and Stiles tented pants did not look good. I quickly turned the closet light on and grabbed a green shirt off of a hanger as Lydia peeked her head inside.

"There you guys are. What are you two doing in the closet?" Lydia asked walking in.

"I was just helping Stiles pick out his outfit for school tomorrow." I said quickly placing the shirt over his erection to hide it.

"I think this green shirt would look great on you, it brings out your brown eyes." I insisted.

A few moments passed without any noise from either Stiles or Lydia.

Fuck!

"Okay, I'm gonna go. It’s getting late. See you at school." I said giving Stiles a quick wave gesture.

He blushed as my eyes met his again. I gave Lydia a forced smile before walking passed her out the closet onto my way through the house to the front door.

*****

Before I could exit, Lydia caught up with me.

"So tell me, how is it going? You think Stiles is making progress?" Lydia asked eagerly.

"He's a bit rusty but so far so good. See you tomorrow." I replied, opening the door on my way out.

"Night Der and Thanks again."

"No prob Lyd."

*****

I leaned against my bedroom door and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Whoa, that was a close one.

Lydia already knew my preference.

In fact, my parents even knew. I told them I was gay about a year ago. They weren't thrilled about the idea but they grew used to it.

Lydia being the great girl that she was didn't even bat an eye when I told her. She told me she had a feeling I was gay considering we hung out all the time growing up and I never made a move on her. She said it didn't matter to her and I was still her best friend.

It meant the world to hear that.

I could only imagine how Stiles felt having to hide his true self from his strict upper class parents who wanted nothing but the best from their kids.

Lost in my thoughts and ready for bed, I went over to my lamp that sat in front of my bedroom window about to turn it off when something or should I say someone caught my eye.

Stiles was standing in front of his bedroom window, looking off in the distance, shirtless. The only clothing he was wearing was SpongeBob square pants pj bottoms.

I didn't know whether to laugh or pant.

There he was, this innocent childish like guy, shirtless, showing off his tone stomach with cartoon pjs sitting low on his hips.

I held back a moan and forced myself to look away. I was after all invading his privacy. I shook the dirty thoughts that were filling my head and move to turn the light off when I noticed Stiles looking back at me. I froze in my spot embarrassed I got caught staring until he gave me a small smile before turning his light out, making his room pitch black.

That little tease.


	7. Chapter 7

I dreamt about Stiles that night.

It was pitch black, the only thing I could see where those rich brown eyes of his, glowing in the dark, that smile on his lips and those damn SpongeBob bottoms.

He was standing in front of me in my dream, just inches away from me, like when we were in the his closet.

I looked down and saw two long dainty white strings that hung around the midsection of his pants, the only source holding Stiles pajama bottoms up on his hips.

I was tempted to tug them loose. Stiles seemed to sense this and his smirk grew as if wanting me to, expecting me to.

I grabbed both ends of the knotted strings and tugged on them as if I was opening a Christmas present.

Once I had the ties free, I yanked his pajama bottoms down expecting to see all of him in his glory.

However, I couldn't see anything.

Just pitch black and then I awoke from my dream panting, frustrated and fully aroused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got motivated to post more chapters.   
> I'm loving all the positive reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story! :P
> 
> ****************************************

It took a cold evening shower and some late-night tv talk shows to help rid me of my sexual frustrations and encourage sleep to come. I didn't fall back asleep till the early hours of the morning.

I must have gotten three to four hours of sleep total.

To say I was exhausted when I woke up for school was an understatement.

I wanted to just fake sick to my parents and curl up in my bed. To just snuggle in the warm covers and drift back to sleep. I was so tempted to but one thing kept me from doing it, kept me motivated to get up and face another day, the fact that Stiles would be there.

So with tired eyes and limbs I sluggishly made my way out of bed and threw on the first thing I could find half asleep, not caring what anyone else thought.

In that moment there were only two things occupying my mind, Stiles and my bed. The idea of the combination of the two was very distracting and appealing at the same time.

*****

"There you are." Lydia said, walking over to me as I opened my locker to retrieve my school books.

"Please Lydia, no cheerfulness. It's too early for your hyper ways." I mumbled grumpily.

Her smile vanished when she noticed my mood.

"What's with you today, did you get up on the wrong side of the bed?" She teased, pinching one of my cheeks.

"Lydia, please, I'm begging you. I have had very little sleep, I have a test in my history class this morning and your cheerfulness is rubbing me the wrong way, I'm about to snap." I warned.

"Geez, okay, fine. I'll shut up." She replied, gesturing that her lips were sealed.

"Thank you." I voiced, letting out a sigh in relief.

I loved Lydia to death. She was one of my best friends but sometimes her sunny ways and talkative self could be quite annoying, especially when your day was off to a bad start.

I could only take her cheery ways in small portions.

"So, umm…is your brother here today?" I asked, trying to act casual.

Lydia gave me a small smile and pointed to her lips reminding me she wasn't talking anymore.

"Really Lydia? You could at least nod, use some form of body language to answer the question." I said somewhat annoyed at her playful ways.

She pointed down the opposite hall before giving me a wave signaling she was heading off to her morning class.

She can be so weird sometimes.

I peeked down the hall Lydia had pointed to not so long ago to find Stiles walking towards me, we locked eye briefly before he drew his head down, clinging his books to his chest.

A smile spread to my face as I realized he was wearing the green shirt I picked out for him the other day.

He is too cute.

"Heading to class?" I asked, trying to get his attention off the floor.

His eyes met mine again as he stopped a couple feet in front of me.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup, I didn't get much sleep last night. Someone thought it would be amusing to tease me and leave me hanging." I voiced accusingly, giving him an Irritated smile.

Stiles cheeks filled with color as he gave a sheepish grin in return.

"Well… you tease me with your touches and words. I thought it was only fair."

I arched am eyebrow intrigued by his thoughts.

I leaned forward whispering in his ear. "Fair? Hardly. Fair would be if there was some satisfying relief in the end, not a cold shower."

Stiles gasped at my words and I grinned somewhat pleased I had such an effect on him. I left him standing stunned in the hallway as the bell rang for class.


	9. Chapter 9

I watched as Stiles made his way around the cafeteria. A lot more people were taking notice in him. Some gave questioning looks as if they couldn't figure out if they already knew him or if he was a new student. Others looked at him in astonishment, amazed of the transformation he went through in only a couple of days.

I smiled at my handy work and made my way over to Lydia’s lunch table.

"See all the looks your brother's getting." I said, nudging her shoulder.

"I know. It’s great. Now if only he could learn to open up to some of them." She said sounding down in the dumps.

"What's wrong Lyd? You seem sad. I’ve never seen you like this, you’re always Miss Sunshine."

"Nothing. I'm just worried for Stiles. I mean, I want him to be more outgoing and make a friend or two but I just hope insisting he change somewhat and become social doesn't backfire." She said, playing with her food.

"What do you mean?"

"Der, Stiles is very fragile and impressionable. I just don't want to see him wind up becoming friends with the wrong crowd or lose who he is trying to fit in."

I never thought of that.

"Please Der, can you just watch out for him, keep a look out for me?" Lydia pleaded with big, sad eyes.

"Of course Lyd. I was actually able to get Stiles to open up a bit to me in the short time we have spent together and he’s quite intriguing and not as strange as I once thought."

Lydia’s eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open in shock.

"What? Don't look at me like that." I voiced defensive.

"You like my brother." She gasped and then squealed excitedly, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Lydia please, people." I stated, reminding her we weren't alone and she was making a scene.

"I'm sorry but you don't know how long I have waited for you to find someone. I'm so happy for you and it's my brother. Oh." Unexpectedly she stopped her celebrating and a look of surprise washed over her features as if something suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh my god, is my brother gay?" She whispered low so only I could hear.

"Lydia now is not the best time to talk about this." I stated, seeing that Stiles was on his way over with his tray full of food.

"He always did prefer to bond with our mom over our dad, and he loved art, music and books growing up and hated sports and any activity that lead to getting dirty or sweaty. It all makes sense now. Why haven't I noticed this before?"

"Lydia." I warned.

"What?"

"Don't say anything. Let him tell you when he is ready."

"Fine." She replied, pouting and crossing her arms to her chest, like a little girl that couldn't get her way.

"Hi." Stiles greeted, sitting next to his sister.

"Hi! I mean hi." I said still on high alert mode.

"Hey brother, anything NEW with you?" Lydia eagerly asked stressing the word new.

"Uh... no, not that I can think of." He said, opening up his small milk box before taking a sip.

Lydia let out a frustrated sigh and went back to eating her carrots.

"Why, did I miss something?" Stiles asked once he finished taking a swig of his milk.

I smirked in amusement seeing he was now sporting a milk mustache.

"Nothing." I replied on the verge of laughter.

"What?" He asked noticing my expression.

"You have a little milk fuzz going on."

He quickly wiped his upper lip, worried someone might have saw.

"Is it gone?" He asked through pink cheeks.

"Yes, it's gone."

Stiles was still very much a kid at heart and I adored that trait of his.


	10. Chapter 10

"The first order of business, we are going to get rid of those pants. Hand them over." I said, holding out a hand for him to place them in my palm.

Stiles eyes widened and his hands shakily slid down to his fly.

I gave him a questioning look until I saw him undo the top bottom of his jeans.

"Whoa, stop, stop!" I shouted, making gestures with my hands for him to halt his actions.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and the naughty images that were creeping into my head before I made eye contact with a confused Stiles.

"I meant those pj bottoms of yours."

"Oh." Realization hit him as well as a light blush.

Once he got over his embarrassment Stiles picked up his lovely cartoon bottoms off his bed and handed them over.

"These are going bye-bye. In fact, you shouldn't be wearing anything with cartoons on it. You're not a kid anymore Stiles. If you want to be taken seriously and treated like a respectable teenager you are going to have to start dressing like one."

Stiles stayed quiet as he listened to my advice.

"Have you ever pleasured yourself before?" I suddenly asked.

His cheeks grew red.

"Once. I was curious and I heard it felt good to masturbate and all, so I tried it and I came…twice. I never did it again though. I was too ashamed."

"Ashamed of what exactly, what you were doing or of what you were thinking about while you got off?"'

"A little bit of both, I guess."

"What did you fantasize about Stiles, clearly a guy but I mean who?"

Stiles looked reluctant to answer.

"It's okay Stiles; you don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"I thought of…you."

"Me, really?"

He nodded and continued.

"When you tried out for the schools soccer team and you were wearing the mandatory uniform…watching you get all sweaty and worked up on the field…it got to me… sorry."

"Don't be sorry Stiles. It's actually quite flattering, and you know what… I have thought about you too, a handful of times."

Stiles blushed and averted eyes from mine feeling uncomfortable.

"So, you touch yourself than…?" He trailed off.

"All the time, except of course when I need my sleep and its way past my bedtime then I resort to a cold shower."

"I'm always taking cold showers." Stiles replied.

"Really? Maybe we can work on switching them to hot showers." I suggested.

Stiles bit his lower lip and looked down at his hands.

Seeing things were getting a little too sexual and away from the innocent school talk I decided to change the subject.

"So tell me Stiles, did you make any friends today?" I asked taking a seat on his computer chair.

He shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"I don't know. I mean, couple of people tried to talk to me but I can't help but think, are they talking to me because they want to know me or because they want to know more about this new guy?"

"I see. Well you're never going to know that until you give them a chance to get to know you." I pointed out.

"I know. It's just hard for me. It's not easy for me to open up to people." Stiles sighed.

"Well, you're doing just fine with me." I stated with a grin.

"Yeah, but you’re different. I mean, we have known each other a long time. Even though we never really hung out like you and my sister did as kids."

"Well, it wasn't for lack of trying to get you to join in." I replied.

"I know and I really appreciate you not giving up one me and helping me out now. It means a lot." He said giving me eye contact.

I walked over taking a seat next time him, giving his knee a light squeeze, shockingly he didn't flinch at my touch.

"You don't have to thank me; it's my pleasure to help you out. I like watching you come out of your shell."

Stiles gave me a shy smile in response.

"I like you breaking me out of my shell." He voiced huskily.

It wasn't until I noticed he was panting that I realized I was leaning forward, just inches from his lips.

I locked eyes with him and brought a hand up to cup his flush cheek, rubbing my thumb against his soft skin trying to help calm him down some.

He leaned into my gentle touch and his eyes fluttered closed just as I breathed my warm breath against his mouth whispering for him to relax.

I licked my lips before sealing the gap between us and pressing my mouth against his. Stiles sighed against my lips, letting out some last minute jitters before he started to kiss back. It was a nice, gentle, slow, closed mouth kiss.

Not bad for Stiles first kiss if I do say so myself.

It took Stiles a moment to recover and open his eyes, which now had a nice shine to them.

"Was it…?"

I placed a finger over his lips to shush him.

"It was perfect." I replied, calming his fears.


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of Stiles was still fresh on his SpongeBob pajama bottoms. I initially had every intention of throwing the cartoon pants out but I just couldn't part with them. The more I held on to them the more I felt like I was I holding onto a piece of Stiles. It was as if he was with me in spirit.

I took a deep inhale of his manly scent left behind and moaned as I brought a hand down to work on my straining erection, imagining Stiles was with me at that moment, as if it was his hand giving me pleasure instead of my own. It didn't take long for me to loose myself and come undone.

After I cleaned myself up and got ready for bed, I grabbed Stiles SpongeBob pant bottoms holding them against my chest as if I was holding a cherished stuffed animal and drifted off to sleep, imaging it was Stiles pressed up against my chest instead of a piece of his clothing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Derek tends to have inner thoughts from time to time. There is a part in this chapter where the boys talk through email and Derek has some inner thoughts between their discussion. I used ******* to separate the inner thoughts from their talk to avoid any confusion.
> 
> ****************************************

I couldn't get Stiles off my mind. The more we hung out the more he occupied my thoughts and the more I wanted to learn about this mysterious, geeky guy next door whom I lived next to for years and never thought much of till now.

Hanging out with Stiles might have started out as a favor to Lydia but as the days passed it started to be more of something I wanted to do rather than feeling like a job.

I was starting too really like Stiles which both freaked me out and thrilled me at the same time. I never thought in a million years I would go for someone like him but he was slowly rubbing off on me.

I had just hoped he felt the same way.

It was hard to tell what Stiles thought of me, if he thought of me as his instructor, friend or as a possible guy interest.

He was a naturally shy guy so I could never tell when he blushed if it was because of me or just because he was shy.

And the kiss, I never thought I would kiss Stiles. It was never part of the plan. To be honest, liking Stiles was never part of the plan. I just wondered if he knew that or if he thought I kissed him as to help guide him on how to kiss.

*****

It was Saturday afternoon. Stiles and I made no plans for the weekend to hang out. I should have been out. In fact, in the life I had before Stiles I would have been out from morning till night doing things and hanging with my friends.

In my old life, I hated wasting time and moments. I wanted to live my life to the fullest and experience as much as possible.

Instead of going out and doing stuff, I was sitting in my room thinking about Stiles and what he could possibly be doing at that very moment.

It's ironic, the more I worked on socializing Stiles the more antisocial I was becoming in my own world.

I was becoming a nerd and an outcast just like Stiles.

To make matters worse it was two in the afternoon and I was still in my boxers and holding the infamous Sponge Bob square pants bottom.

I think it is safe to say I am hooked.

I peeked out my window. It was a nice, beautiful, sunny day out and Stiles was in his room, reading a book.

Big shocker there.

Suddenly I got an idea.

I went over to my computer and logged onto my email. I of course had Lydia's email and luckily I had Stiles as well that she gave to me years ago but I never used.

Lydia gave me her brother's email considering he had no friends and she felt bad and thought maybe since she gave me his email we would start chatting online and become friends but that never happened. Stiles was just too shy back then.

Still, I kept his email just in case he every broke out of his loner stage, which I was so glad I did.

__________________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupDH

Topic: its Saturday afternoon…

And you're reading.

___________________________________

To: LivinitupDH

From: Soulfulbookgeek123

Topic: RE: It's Saturday afternoon…

So? And you are apparently watching me (stalker).

What's your point?

__________________________________  
*********************************

Is that confidence I hear?

When did he get so bold all of a sudden?

I kind of like it.

******************************************  
__________________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupDH

Topic: RE: RE: It's Saturday afternoon…

My point is you’re NOT 80 years old. You should enjoy your youth while you still have it.

Besides, there are tasks that still need to be done.

_____________________________________________

To: LivinitupDH

From: Soulfulbookgeek123

Topic: RE: RE: RE: It's Saturday afternoon…

Ouch, that hurt. And what tasks?

________________________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupDH

Topic: RE: RE: RE: RE: It's Saturday afternoon…

You need some new clothes. We are going clothes shopping.

Be ready in 15 and I won't take no for an answer.

P.S. You should think about changing your username. You won't be a geek when I'm done with you. ;)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hit send and smirked satisfied before rushing over to my closet to find something to wear.


	13. Chapter 13

"Try these pants on." I said handing Stiles some gray cargo pants.

He looked uncertain.

"Can you help me with umm… my zipper, it keeps getting stuck on me." He voiced.

I gave him a I'm- not- buying- it face and smirked, moving my hands to the tops of his pants, more than willing to help him out. As I slowly unfasten his top bottom, he let out a breath. Then it was my turn to exhale.

There was no underwear waistline showing, just skin. I peeked through the small opening to find nothing but skin. My hands froze on the top of his jeans and my eyes went straight to his in shock.

I couldn't believe Stiles was going commando. I never thought Stiles would have the guts to do something like that.

"You said you didn't want me wearing anymore cartoon clothing, the only clean boxers of mine were Tom and Jerry or Tasmanian devil so I didn't wear either." He explained.

I held back a moan and silently cursed my own self sabotage. There Stiles was literally inches from me in a dressing room with nothing but a pair of blue jean pants between his member and me.

My hands gripped the zipper, and with a nervous gulp and a nod from Stiles, I slowly started to peel the zipper down.

I could see what Stiles meant about his zipper being trouble, for one, he was sporting a semi which never makes unzipping jeans easy and two, the jeans were so worn out the stupid zipped got stuck on me twice before I could actually unfasten them all the way down.

I could see some of his dark pubic hair from the small opening, but it was too dark to really see anything else. Nonetheless it was enough to excite me.

Shit!

Control yourself.

I quickly turned towards the wall to give Stiles some privacy as he changed his pants.

"Thanks." His voiced low, as I worked on trying not to get aroused as the thought of being in a small room with a partly naked Stiles.

"No problem." I mumbled against the cool wall, letting my forehead rest against it, hoping the cold surface would help cool me down.

I was definitely going to need a cold shower or a nice hand job later on.

Stiles tapped my shoulder to let me know he was dressed. I turned back around and cringed. He was fully dressed but the damn cargo pants were a little on the loose side and sat low on his hips, much like his pj bottoms. I could see his sexy hip bones and part of his hair trail.

I needed to get out of the small space I was in or I would not be accountable for jumping Stiles right there.

Fuck!

"Uh huh, I'm thirsty. I'm going to get a drink. Why don't you try the rest on yourself and I’ll meet you in the waiting area when you're done." I said, feeling my forehead start to sweat and my jeans tighten on me.

I didn't wait to hear Stiles response. I left the dressing room casually and then bolted out the store to the food court for a very cold drink of water full of ice.

*****

I headed to the bathroom with my drink in tow and went into the first vacant stall I could get. I took down my pants and boxers, standing over the toilet and then taking the top off of my ice-cold water I carefully poured it over my hard on.

I gasped and cringed at the painfully cold feeling but it seemed to do the trick and help rid me of my arousal, well, most of it anyway.

Though jerking off seem like a more appealing option, I was not about to do that in a germ filled mall bathroom where tons of people go in and out of throughout the day.

My manhood now had a pink tone thanks to the icy water and was cold to the touch. I carefully tucked it back into my boxers and pulled my jeans back up, fastening them before heading over to the bathroom sink and splashing some cold water in my face as well.

Note to self: Never agree to go clothes shopping with Stiles again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Welcomed! :)
> 
> ***************************************

I sat quietly in the food court watching as Stiles brought a slice of cheese and pepperoni pizza up to his mouth, drawing my attention to his lips as he took a bite.

I was puzzled. Stiles was such a quiet, shy guy with closed off ways, yet, sometimes he would surprise me and become bold and somewhat confident and tease, like on the computer talking back to me, his little strip tease in front of the window and now going commando.

It just didn't seem like something he would normally do.

I wondered if he was aware of what he was doing and doing to me or if he didn't even realize when he did these things.

I also wondered if Lydia was right about her brother, that he was more impressionable than I thought and that maybe I was rubbing off on him in more ways than one.

"So Stiles, tell me about yourself?"

He turned his attention from his food to me, confusion written on his face.

"There is not much to tell. I mean, I like to read books and I love music and play the piano, which you already know. What else is there to tell?" He challenged.

I took a deep breath knowing he was not going to help me out. I was going to have to think of what to ask and hopefully he would answer.

"Okay, umm… what is your favorite color?"

"Green, I guess. I mean I like a couple of colors but I would say green is the one color I'm more attracted too." He said glancing up from his plate to my eyes before moving his glaze away, blushing a nice pink tone.

"What about you?" He asked as he started to play with his hands.

"Well, my favorite color is red." I stated.

"Red, really?" He said with a snicker meeting my eyes again.

"I know red is not an obvious choice for a guy but the color always appealed me. It's bold, sexy and fierce. It's the only color that has so many different meanings behind it; it stands for hatred, romance, passion and danger. I find it intriguing that a color could mean opposite things at the same time. It's fascinating."

"How do you do that?" Stiles asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Do what?"

"How do you take something so simple and boring and make it sound so stimulating and exotic?" He asked awe-struck, his pizza forgotten.

My green eyes held his brown ones.

"I don't' know, I guess it's a gift." I smirked amused.

He bashfully looked away and a small smile graced his lips.

'How is it that you can make me feel comfortable around you yet make me feel so uncomfortable around you at the same time?" He whispered, embarrassed at his confession.

"Hey." I said, reaching out giving his hand a light squeeze, drawing his attention back.

"This is all new for me too, you know? We will learn as we go."

He nodded in agreement.

"You done with your pizza?" I asked, noticing it was half eaten and probably cold by now.

"Yeah."

"Good, come on. We need to find you some new underwear. I still can't believe you're going commando." I voiced lowly so others nearby could not hear.

Stiles snickered grabbing his shopping bags before coming to my side as we walked out of the food court.

*****

"I can't believe it either but I got to say I think I understand why guys like it. It’s quite liberating."

"If you think that's liberating you should try swimming in the nude. It’s a totally refreshing and thrilling experience." I teased as we made our way into the men's underwear section of a store.

Stiles blushed at the thought and bit his lower lip.

"Have you really swum naked before?" He asked shyly.

"Once or twice. Though I'm sure it's probably more rousing when someone can join in…" I insisted, giving him a suggestive look.

Stiles gasped and his cheeks grew red as the sale's lady came over.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could show us the best underwear selections you have." I stated as I scanned over all the different choices there were.

"Yes, and if you could please make sure they are in red." Stiles quickly added, causing me to cock my head towards him in question.

He averted my eyes but a small smirk spread across his mouth.

Fucking tease.


	15. Chapter 15

Though the shopping trip started off a little rocky with my arousal and Stiles teasing commando ways, I have to say it ended better than expected.

In total, Stiles bought two pairs of jeans, cargo pants and shorts. As well as, four shirts and four sets of underwear both briefs and boxers.

Luckily he knew his size and bought the underwear without trying them on.

I also had a better understanding into what Stiles thought of me. It was refreshing to know that I too had an effect on him as he had with me. It was great to see him become bolder around me as well but I'm not so sure I liked that it was at my expense.

After the mall Stiles and I parted ways. He went home to put away his new clothes and I went straight to my closet for my soccer uniform.

I had practice to do, tomorrow was the big school game. I had to make sure I was prepared for the great event.

I looked myself over in the mirror making sure I looked alright. My uniform was white with two dark blue vertical stripes on the side of my tight shorts. The top was white as well with one long horizontal blue line going across my upper chest with the logo on the far right side of my shirt. I also had two knee high navy blue socks and the basic white and black soccer shoes.

I smiled at my reflection remembering Stiles confession of jerking off to this image of me, once. Of course I was a hot, sweaty, dirty mess at the time, but still, it made me smile at the thought.

My smile grew thinking of the fact he actually bought a pair of red boxers. I guess I was really rubbing off on him.

I went over to my computer and logged onto my email. I had fifteen minutes to waste.

_______________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupDH

Topic: Practice makes perfect

Hey, I have to go to soccer practice. I have a few minutes to myself, just wanted to say today was umm… interesting. Lol.

Maybe we can hang out again?

___________________________________________

To: LivinitupDH

From: Soulfulbookgeek123

Topic: RE: Practice makes perfect

Yeah, sure.

It was interesting, wasn't it. Lol.

Practice huh? That means you're going to be wearing that uniform, all out of breath…

_______________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupDH

Topic: Tempted?

Maybe we could hang out after the game tomorrow.

We can go swimming after. I know I'll be needing some form of cooling off after the game.

____________________________________________

To: LivinitupDH

From: Soulfulbookgeek123

Topic: RE: Tempted?

You are such a tease.

A swim sounds nice.

I could use some cooling down right about now. (Blush)

__________________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupDH

Topic: A Hand job does a body good

Yeah, swimming sounds better every minute.

Clothing optional. ;)

Got to go. See you tomorrow.

_____________________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupDH

Topic: RE: a Hand job does a body good

You're so bad.

Enjoy your practice.

P.S. you should make your title into a shirt. Lol.


	16. Chapter 16

The stands were packed with schoolmates and family members cheering us on. The echoes of screams, whistles and applause filled the air with fifteen seconds left on the clock.

The competition was giving us a good fight. The score was tied. We needed one goal to win the game.

No pressure.

I took my bottle of water, squirting the liquid over my hot, sweaty face as well as in my mouth. I took the time to scan the crowds over. Lydia, of course was there, cheering me on but Stiles was nowhere in sight.

I frowned a little at my discovery. It's not that I expected him to show, just hoped.

It wasn't long till I was being called back in, heading over to the middle of the field to get into position. As the whistle blew and the ball was kicked, the game was back in session.

I moved to my left then right trying to confuse the player with the ball out before swiping in and kicking it out from their feet.

I ran across the field with the ball trailing between my skilled feet as the stands went wild.

with just five seconds left on the clock I made my move and swung my right foot, kicking the soccer ball straight at the goalie of the other team, he tried to block the shot but missed and the ball sweep through hitting the net.

With that, it was all over and we won the game.

*****

Most of the team made plans to go out to celebrate while they changed out of their uniforms and showered. Not me.

I smirked to myself remembering the plans I already had instore with Stiles. I slide my cellphone open and wrote Stiles an email.

________________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupDH

Topic: We won.

Ready for a swim?

Meet me in my backyard in twenty minutes.

____________________________________________

To: LivinitupDH

From: Soulfulbookgeek123

Topic: RE: We won.

Congrats on the win.

Okay, I'll see you soon.

____________________________________________

I smiled down at the email before closing my phone and grabbing the rest of my things, heading out the door.

*****

I opened the gate to my backyard that led out to the family pool. I sat my soccer bag down on the porch table which held my own soccer ball for practice, a sweat towel and my squirt bottle. I took off my soccer shoes and socks placing them in my bag as well before heading over to the pool, which looked very tempting to jump into.

The creaking sound of the back gate caught my attention. I turned to see a shy Stiles walk over to the other side of the pool in only his black swim trunks.

Yum!

"I see you choose to go with clothing."

Stiles blushed slightly, stepping into the swallow end before sinking down into hip deep water.

"Hope you don't mind if I go without." I voiced, quickly declothing.

My sweaty shirt went first and then I slide my shorts and briefs down in one attempt.

Stiles gasped and his eyes widen as he took me all in before I dived into the pool, submerging my nakedness.

The cool water felt great on my achy muscles.

I popped my head out of the water and swam over to Stiles shocked and nervous form. He stayed close to the end of the pool; his back hit the cement wall as I moved in front of him.

"Don't you trust me Stiles?" I mused as I dropped a hand to his waist line, letting my fingers trace the skin above his trunks.

His breathing picked up, his eyes changed from scared to excited in a matter of seconds.

I grinned at this and leaned down, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

The tips of my fingers inched into the fabric of Stiles swim trunks, skimming the flesh around his stomach and hips as our mouths went to work.

I pulled back from Stiles mouth as he leaned in for more. He reopened his eyes giving me a questioning look as to why I stopped. I just grinned and then quickly shoved his trunks down his legs.

Before Stiles could react I had his trunks in my hands and was swimming backwards, putting some distance between us. He quickly covered his private area and a deep blush covered his cheeks.

"What are you doing? Give them back." He demanded, cautiously swimming over to retrieve his swim shorts back.

I playfully held his trunks in my hands above the water, waving them around.

"You want them? You're going to have to catch me first." I teased, swimming to the left and right, trying to make a game out of it.

Stiles made a move, lunging towards me. Before he could reach me, I made a fast toss and the trunks ended up on the lawn.

I smirked wickedly at his shocked and frustrated expression.

In response Stiles splashed me in the face.

Game on!

I pushed against his bare chest making him fall back into the water before splashing his face as well.

Giggles filled the air and a splash war began. It didn't last long though.

Stiles gave up pretty quickly.

"Stop." He panted, tired and out of breath.

"You win, I give up." He added, trying to catch his breath.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to give up." I replied, a little winded myself.

I wanted to touch him. He was so close, too close not to.

I moved closer till we were just inches apart. I could hear Stiles breathing quicken as I move a hand down into the water, close to his prize possession.

"Is this ok?" I asked huskily, before wrapping a hand around Stiles arousal.

A moaned escaped his mouth and he dropped his head on my shoulder. His hands gripped my upper back as my hand went to work stroking his erection under the water.

"Derek." he gasped, against my wet skin, digging his nails into my shoulder blades.

"See, it's not so bad, right?" I soothed him.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" I added.

He moaned in response lost in the feel of my hand.

"Oh, Der… Der… "He groaned, shoving his hips forward in pure bliss.

I stop immediately, seeing he was close to cumming.

"Come on, I don't think my dad would appreciate cum in his pool."

I grabbed Stiles hand, leading him out the pool. It was cold as the night breeze hits us both.

He pushed up against my chest as he shivered, needing warmth.

I continue my actions on his straining member over the grass as he continued to whimpered and bit my shoulder as he came in my hand and on the ground.

He huffed against me as I held him close in a tight hold letting him catch his breath and regain his strength before letting him go.

I wash the reminding cum off my hand with the garden hose.

Suddenly the porch spot light came on.

Shit, someone is up!

We scrabbled to grab our clothes. Stiles and I quickly dressed.

I pulled him to me giving him a quick peck before letting him head home.


	17. Chapter 17

I headed back into the house just as my dad came sleepily down the stairs.

"Hey dad." I greeted, using my big oversized sports bag to cover my erection.

"Why are you all wet?" He asked, noticing my wet hair and clingy clothes.

"I went for a night swim."

"That would explain the splashing noise I heard." He replied, heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge for a drink.

"How was the game?"

"We won." I voiced as my father took a sip of his water.

"Good job. I would have been there but work ran late and you know how your mom is, always busy running around doing errands."

"I know dad, it’s okay. Well, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. Night." I said heading up the stairs to my room.

"Night son."

*****

I looked at the bite marks on shoulder and smirked.

Who knew Stiles could be so physical and passionate?

Watching Stiles body come undone under my touch, hearing him moan my name, feeling his nails claw my back and teeth sink into my flesh was more than enough material to help me get myself off.

After I finished my shower I searched for something to wear. All of my underwear was dirty; I hadn't had a chance to wash my laundry yet.

My only option was the cartoon pjs of Stiles.

Well, I could have gone naked but I was kind of cold.

I put on the freshly cleaned Sponge Bob pjs and I looked myself over in the mirror. I had to laugh.

The pajama's that looked so eye appealing on Stiles made me look like a clown.

Who would have thought I would ever wear such ridiculous looking kiddy pants?


	18. Chapter 18

I sat at my usually lunch table over by the big cafeteria window, glancing outside at the bright sunny sky as I waited for my lunch mates.

I drummed my fingers on the table top as I anxiously waited for Stiles to arrive. It wasn't long till the cafeteria started filling up with students and loud chatter.

Five minutes passed before Stiles walked through the double doors of the lunchroom, blushing as his eyes found mine before he bashfully looked away.

"Stiles, over here!" Another student called his name, waving him over to join their group for lunch.

Stiles stopped in his tracks, glancing back and forth between me and them, not sure where to go.

I gestured for him to go to the other table, giving a small smile in the process letting him know it was okay.

Stiles cautiously made his way over, before taking a seat as the group continued their conversation, trying to involve him in it.

I was feeling somewhat torn as I watched him have lunch with some of his classmates.

I was proud to see Stiles come such a long way in a short time, hanging out with a bunch of students and actually holding a conversation with them but at the same time it bothered me a bit. I couldn't understand why.

This is what we all wanted to happened for Stiles, to become more social but something felt amiss.

I wanted to be the one sitting next to him, capturing his attention.

I felt a strange hold over Stiles that bugged me.

I almost felt possessive of him, as though he was mine and no one else's.

I didn't want to share him with anyone. I wanted to have his every conversation, his every touch, every look.

I was jealous.

I didn't like it.

It was unhealthy to be so clingy to someone, to depend on someone so much.

Perhaps it was good Stiles was becoming more social before I got to close to him.

*****

"I figured I would come over here, you look so lonely." Lydia said, taking a seat across from me, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Lydia, please." I replied, having a hard time not rolling me eyes at her.

I put my focus on the food that was sitting in from of me, looking cold and forgotten. I took a bite of my roll as Lydia went on with her assumptions.

"You can't kid me Derek; I could see your long stares from across the room."

"Lydia, I'm just doing what you asked, watching out for your brother." I stated, stealing another glance at his table.

"Oh Derek, I think its pass that, don't you?" She asked through a smirk.

I could tell in some sick way that she was loving my discomfort.

"I saw Stiles when he came through the door last night; he was grinning ear to ear and in a complete daze. I'm no fool Derek; I have never seen my brother like this or you for that matter. So don't play dumb with me. I know you guys like each other." She claimed.

"Then what's the problem Lyd?"

The smile left her face and a look of concern replaced it.

"I just want you to be careful, not just for my brother’s sake but for yours too. I don't want either of you getting hurt. I just want you guys to be honest with each other with whatever this is, that is going on between you two before things get out of hand. Just make sure you're serious about this before getting involved and fully committing yourself. You know I love you as if you were my own brother Der, but if you hurt Stiles I'm going to kick your ass." She stated in a stern voice.

I had to laugh. It was hard to take Lydia's threat seriously. She was such a bubbly, girly girl; the thought of her ever trying to kick my ass was hilarious.

"Whatever you say Lyd." I replied amused.

"I would give Stiles this speech but he has yet to confide in me about him being gay, so it would be kind of awkward telling him I know about you two when he doesn't even know that I know he's gay." She complained.

"It's bugging you, isn't it?" I teased, seeing her annoyance on the subject.

"Yes, a little bit. I mean, I'm his sister, you would think he would tell me first." She huffed.

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you because he was afraid you would blab to your parents?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Let him tell you in his own time. He’ll come around Lyd. He has already come so far. I mean, look at him over there, talking to complete strangers." I replied, gesturing to Stiles laughing with the group at the other table.

"I know. It's great to see this side of him, happy. And I have you to thank for that." she said, giving me an over the table hug.

"Thanks Der."

"No problem, Lyd." I said, hugging her back.


	19. Chapter 19

I was in bed thinking Lydia’s advice over, wondering if I wanted to proceed down this road with Stiles and if he did as well.

I really liked Stiles a lot and I think he liked me a good amount himself if his erections had anything to say about it. I just wasn't sure if someone so inexperience as Stiles could deal with the consequences of having a male relationship and the whole commitment factor. After all, he was still very much in the experiment phase, he had much left to learn and feel.

I was starting to get a head ache over analyzing everything. I decided to take my mind off the subject and watch something on tv.

I was flipping through every channel frustrated that nothing good was on. It was all stupid shows or reruns.

It was only eight at night and I had nothing to do but stress over things I had no control over.

Thanks for the unwanted pressure and stress Lydia.

My head was pounding now. I grabbed a glass of water and took two Advil, thinking maybe I would go to bed early today.

I laid back in bed about the throw the covers over my head when I heard a Bing noise indicating I had an IM.

I sat up and grabbed my laptop placing it on my stomach as I read the Instant Message.

____________________________________________

Soulfulbookgeek123: Hey. Are we hanging out today?

____________________________________________________

It was from Stiles. My hands shook with anticipation, my heartbeat sped up, my stomach was doing flips and a smile instantly spread to my lips.

One minute I felt absolutely miserable and then the next I felt a great high. The effect Stiles had on me was crazy. I wondered if I had the same on him.

______________________________________________

LivinitupDH: Homework? I didn't really think about it. Don't you have school assignments or have to study or something?

Soulfulbookgeek123: No. I finished already, what about you?

\---------------------------------------------------------------

LivinitupDH: The teacher was out. We had a sub today, watched tv all class and slept.

Soulfulbookgeek123: lol. So let's hang out. Unless, you don't want to.

___________________________________________________________________________

LivinitupDH: Well, I didn't really plan to go anywhere. I kind of have a head ache but if you want we can just chill and maybe watch a movie or two?

Soulfulbookgeek123: Okay, cool. I'll be over there in ten minutes.

___________________________________________________________________________

I ran over to my bathroom with a speed I didn't think I was capable of and began checking my appearance out, fixing my messy bed hair and adjusting my disheveled clothes.

After I fixed myself up a bit, I went over to my drawer under my television and picked out some decent movies for Stiles and me to watch like Jaws, The Departed and a couple others.

By the time the doorbell rang, I had the first movie already started and my head ache miraculously was gone.

I let Stiles up to my room and he took a spot on the bed, getting comfortable as I turned the lights off for a better feel.

I was so excited to be near Stiles again, I think I spent more time stealing glances at him then watching the movie.

I loved watching his facial expressions. He was very entertaining. One moment he would smile and laugh at the funny movie lines then the next he would jump in surprise and his eyes would widen every time the shark jumped out in a scene.

At one point, he got so scared he shot back and clasped my arm in alarm, giving me goose bumps. He then gave a shy smile my way and removed his hand much to my disappointment and went back to watching the film.

 

*****  
By the time I popped The Departed in Stiles was fully lying down on his side of the bed and letting out the occasional yawn.

"Don't fall asleep now, this movie is great. You won't want to miss it." I claim excitedly as I climbed over on my side of the bed, getting back in my spot.

"I won't. I'm up, it's just your bed is very comfortable." Stiles replied with another sigh.

"Well, I could find ways to keep you up." I said huskily in his ear.

I had been dying to touch him all night. Fuck that, all day.

Stiles turned to look at me just as my eager mouth met his in a closed kiss. I moved closer to his body and brought a hand up into his wild hair, running my fingers through the locks before tugging on the ends. Stiles gasped against my lips, at my aggressiveness. I pressed my lower body against his, letting him feel my arousal. He quicken his kisses, trying to show his desire but not fully equipped on how to. I broke from his lips as he gasped for breath, his cheeks had a nice rosy hue to them and for once it wasn't from shyness but rather from being overheated.

I ran my hand gentle across his forehead giving him a grin before leaning back down and licking his bottom lips and taking it in my mouth to nibble on.

He moaned against my mouth and rubbed his erection against mine, letting me know that he was just as turned on as I was.

"Open your mouth." I panted over him.

He looked up at me in a confused lustful daze but did as told, giving me easy access to his mouth.

I pushed my tongue instead letting him feel my slippery playful tongue. It took Stiles a minute before he caught on and began to flick, swirl and slide his tongue with mine. Luckily he was a fast learner and in no time was kissing like a pro, urging me on the brink of losing control.

I parted from his mouth as we both panted away. I grabbed both of his hands, holding them above his head as I started to grind against him.

He gasped and closed his eyes at the feeling.

"Uh, Derek." He whispered.

"Shh." I hushed him as I picked up speed and force.

"Uhh." He moaned.

I stopped immediately and whispered in his ear.

"If you don't stop my parents are going to hear." I warned, before giving his ear a little nibble.

Stiles nodded his head and bit his lower lip to keep his moans muffled.

I placed my head against his neck to soften my own moans that were sure to come as I continued thrusting my hips against his.


	20. Chapter 20

I slowed my hips to a stop, the friction of Stiles jeans brushing up against mine was overheating my skin to the point of rub burn and doing very little to fix my growing problem.

I was burning up in my denims and becoming more sexually frustrated by the minute.

It's too fucking hot in these damn jeans.

I released Stiles hands and quickly moved my fingers to my zipper undoing my pants, removing the thick, warm material from my legs and tossing them on the ground near my bed. I let out a sigh in relief;

My white cotton boxers were light and soft and let my dick breath a bit better.

Stiles froze in his spot, eyeing me with a lustful stare, rosy red cheeks and panting heavily.

I moved my hands over his jeans, working on the button and then zipper, before I started to pull them down.

I groan when I saw he decided to go commando yet again.

Is commando going to be a regular thing for him?

God I hope so.

I pulled his pants low enough to see everything. In fact his dick was rather eager to greet me. It sprang to life at my gaze. I licked my lips as I scanned his package over.

Stiles had some nice equipment and he groomed himself well. He blushed as I eyed his erection with hungry eyes.

I looked up meeting his eyes and gave a slow smirk.

"Touch yourself." I breathed against his face.

"I can't." He said shyly.

"Sure you can." I replied, taking one of his timid hands in mine, placing it over his arousal.

"Close your eyes and just do what feels good to you. It will come to you." I insisted, removing my hand from his.

I watched as Stiles squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain and gulped before he hesitantly gave his dick a jerk.

He gasped at the feeling and fixed his hold, gripping his member more securely before he began a steady rhythm up and down.

Soft groan after soft groan left his mouth as he picked up speed and began to thrust his hips up to his willing hand.

Fuck, that's hot!

I began to palm myself through my thin boxers as I watched Stiles give himself a hand job. When I was rock hard and couldn't bare anymore torture I slide my hand into my underwear and began playing with myself.

Stiles eyes creaked open noticing he wasn't the only one pleasuring himself.

I kissed him hard on the mouth to muffle our moans as our hands went to work on ourselves.

I don't remember how or when it happen but before I knew it I had my hand wrapped around Stiles dick and he had his around mine.

Lips locks, gasps and hushed moans fill the air as well as the sounds of gun shots and curse words from the forgotten movie in the background.

It wasn’t long for either of us shot our loads into our hands and on the bed sheet underneath us.

"Fuck, that was… that was pleasurable." I stated, giving Stiles a small kiss on the cheek before getting up from the bed and moving into my bathroom to clean my wet and dirty hand off and change my messy boxers.

I came back out to Stiles all smiles and with a wet cloth for him to clean himself off with. He shot me a confused look and held up those damn Sponge Bob pants up.

"What are you doing with these? I thought you threw them out."

Shit!


	21. Chapter 21

I took a deep gulp, feeling my cheeks fill up with color. It was my turn to be embarrassed for a change.

I moved slowly over to the bed trying to read Stiles facial expression. It was hard to tell what he was feeling. I wasn't sure if he was just curious, pissed off, scared or thrilled at the thought I kept his dorky pajama pants.

"Umm…well, I was going to toss them out but I grew attach to them. It didn't seem right to get rid of something that represented a part of who you are or were, and I like having something of yours." I confessed, as I took a seat at the edge of my bed, wary of his reaction.

Stiles raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. A small smile met his lips.

"That's a little perverted, don't you think?" He teased, as he eyes flashed back and forth between the clothing in his hands and me.

"Well, if you think that's perverted, wait till you hear what I did with them." I joked, giving a light snicker at the horrid look that filled his face, before he dropped the pants on the ground, trying to rub his hands clean.

"Here, for your hands and umm…" I stated, gesturing towards his private parts as I handed him the wet cloth.

He blushed lightly taking the rag to help clean him off with.

"You know, maybe if you had something of mine, it wouldn't seem so strange. Me keeping the pants I mean."

"Like what?" Stiles asked, not sure where I was going with this.

"What is something of mine, that you wouldn't mind holding onto for a while?"

Stiles blushed a bright red and bit his lower lip eyeing my closet.

"Tell me." I demanded through a smirk.

"Umm…your soccer shorts."

I had to laugh out loud; he was too cute for words.

"You want my sports shorts, well then how am I going to play soccer, should I go shortless?" I mused.

"You asked." Stiles said with a shrug. 

"Well, I guess I could buy another pair. They are getting a little rundown. Okay, you can have them. But you have to promise to take good care of them; don't let anyone else have them." I stated before going to my closet and grabbing my freshly cleaned soccer shorts off the hanger, handing them to Stiles.

"I won't, I promise." He said before neatly folding the shorts in his hands.

"So, are you going to spend the night or do you have to go home?" I asked carefully.

Stiles eyed bugged out.

"Uhh…spend the night? As in, sleep in the same bed all night?"

"Yeah." I breathed huskily in Stiles ear before giving it a light nibble.

He groaned in response and sunk in back in my bed.

I slid a hand down his covered stomach towards his dick when suddenly my mom's voice filled the air.

"Derek, Lydia is on the phone!" My mom called out from the hallway.

Stiles quickly jumped up out of my bed and grabbed his jeans.

"Okay mom, I'll take it downstairs!"

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing Stiles panic.

"I have to go, she is probably wondering where I am. I don't want her to know I'm here."

I frowned at the news and let out a sigh as Stiles finish getting dress.

He was about to head out the door when I grabbed his hand yanking him back.

"Don't forget your gift." I said, giving him my soccer shorts.

"Thanks." He mumbled embarrassed, trying to shove the shorts into his pocket before heading out my room.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello Lydia. What can I do for you?" I asked into the phone having a hard time to hide my annoyance.

"Is Stiles over there? I can't find him anywhere and it's getting late."

"He was here. He just left." I announced.

"Much to your dismay, right? Is that where the attitude is coming from?"

"I don't have an attitude." I snapped.

"Uh huh, Okay. Well, anyway, I just wanted to prepare you and let you know I'm going to question him tonight about everything. I gave him more than enough time to approach me and he hasn't."

Shit!

What if Stiles freaks out?

"Lyd, be gentle. Don't corner him. Let him tell you."

"I'll be fragile. I'm just going to tell him I know your gay and I'm fine with it and I would be fine if he was gay too."

Oh crap!

Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

*****

I glanced out my bedroom window into Stiles noticing the light was now on. I bite my finger nails nervously as Stiles and Lydia moved around his room, arms waving in the air, in gestures. I couldn't tell if they were fighting or just talking.

It went on like this for ten minutes. Stiles looked ambushed and clearly stressed and Lydia looked frustrated and demanding.

Damn it Lydia, I said to take it easy on him.

The worst part was when my soccer shorts fell out of Stiles back pocket unknowingly to him, and Lydia picked them up, glancing over towards my window catching me spying on their conversation.

Shit!

I quickly shut my drapes cringing at the fact Lydia found my soccer shorts. I knew as soon as she saw them she knew they were mine.

Oh fuck!

I was afraid to look back. I could only imagine what Lydia could be asking Stiles about my soccer shorts, why he had them, how he got them?

It took me five minutes to have enough courage to sneak another look. Unfortunately the lights were turned off and all was silent and black.

It's over. Damn, I missed it!

What happened?

Did Lydia get him to confess?

Did he lie?

Shit, what happened?

I couldn't sleep. The whole night I stayed up, staring at my ceiling curious and nervous of what had gone down just next door to me. It killed me not to know.

I would know soon enough, the next day at school to be exact.

Part of me wanted to know and another part of me cringed at the thought of learning the truth.


	23. Chapter 23

My alarm went off informing me it was a start of a new day. For me however, it was just a really long continuation of the awkwardness yesterday night left off on.

I had zero sleep, zero answers to how the day would go or how Stiles was after what went down last night and I had a full day of school to face.

I rolled out of bed, picking out an outfit to wear for school. I didn't care that my color choice didn't exactly match or that my shirt was wrinkled. I didn't even care that when I looked at myself in the mirror I looked like the walking dead with dark circles under my eyes and my hair a mess.

My main concern at the moment was to make sure Stiles was okay, that we were okay.

My first half of classes went by in one long blur. I waited anxiously at lunch for Stiles but he never came through the cafeteria doors.

Where is he?

I was on the verge of a panic when Lydia appeared, a look of concern flashed on her face when she saw me. She slowly approached my table before quietly taking a seat.

"You look like hell Der, didn't you sleep?"

"Where is he?" I asked, ignoring her previous question.

Lydia bit her bottom lip, hesitant to speak, so unlike her.

"Stiles is here today. Umm… he just wanted some time to himself for a bit. He decided to eat lunch elsewhere." She voiced carefully, trying not to upset me.

"Lydia, what did you say to him last night?"

"I told you. I said I knew of you being gay and I would be fine if he was too and I would support and love him no matter what. He freaked out at first, denying everything…"

I felt a painful tug at my heart at the news and I tensed up.

"Then I found the soccer shorts, your soccer shorts." She stated, giving me a knowing look.

"I was more determined to get him to confess at that moment and maybe I was a little heavy on him but he needed a serious wake up call, you both did."

I let out an exhale of breath trying to calm my nerves.

"What happened after that Lydia?"

"I asked Stiles to explain the shorts, he tried to play it off at first saying he was thinking of trying out for the team but I know Stiles, he is not a sports guy and I also knew they were your soccer shorts and I told him that. He got silent after that and then so did I. we just kind of stared at each other both knowing the truth behind the lies and I gave him a hug and then he said He had to get to bed. I'm sure he had a lot on his mind, and that was the end of it."

"Is he mad at me? Does he think I told you about him, is that why he is not here right now?" I asked eagerly.

"No, Der. I never led him to believe you said or knew anything. He knows I'm a naturally inquisitive, smart person. I think he just figured I found out or assumed. Plus, the shorts were a good indication of Stiles being gay. By the way, why did Stiles have your shorts? I didn't realize things were so physical between you two."

"It's nothing, I have something of his and I gave him them to have something of mine. It was just a stupid, sentiment thing."

"Soccer shorts are sentiment?" Lydia questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nevermind Lydia."

"Der, I don't mean to pry but… are you guys having sex?"

"Lydia, come on." I voiced annoyed and clearly uncomfortable talking to her about my sexually adventures with her brother.

"I'm serious Derek, are you guys having sex? I hope not. I mean…you two aren't even an official couple right? Don't you want to have it mean something when you have sex the first time? I just don't want Stiles to lose his virginity only to regret something like that later down the road, you know?"

"Lydia please, I don't need a lecture right now. I know what you're saying, just don't go there, okay?" I warned.

She gave me a skeptical look but kept quiet.

"We haven't gotten that far and yes, sex should mean something when being had. Okay? I have no intentions of hurting Stiles or myself."

"Okay, good to know."

The rest of lunch was quiet between Lydia and me. I glanced out the window as it started to rain. It was dark and ugly outside. It looked absolutely miserable, much like how my day was going.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the end of a very long school day and I was still none the wiser with my whole Stiles situation. I wanted answers. Shit, I needed answers.

It killed me not to know what Stiles was thinking about or what his thoughts were on us. In the fact that I couldn't be there for him the way I wanted to.

I had to be respectful of his current emotional state and the need to have some space. He probably had a lot to consider and take in.

It worried me though, that he couldn't tell Lydia about being gay. I mean, if he couldn't even come out on his own, to his own sister how would he ever face his parents? Could he?

I was about to make the walk home when Lydia came running over in a sheer panic.

"Stiles is missing!"

"What? What do you mean he's missing?"

"I mean he's gone. I told him I would meet him at the front of the school and he never showed. I waited twenty minutes and nothing. I'm worried Der, what if something happened to him?"

"Lyd, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. He is probably just late getting out of class." I insisted.

"No, I went by his last class and it was empty. Der, what if I really scared him off? What if he ran away?" Lydia sobbed, as I pulled her into my arms in an effort to calm her.

"We will find him; He is going to be fine Lyd. I promise." I mumbled against her hair.

I was surprised how calm I was acting. Inside I was paranoid as fuck, but outside I was confident and collected. I felt the need to be the reassuring one.

After all, only one person was allowed to be a nervous wreck at a time. Now it was Lydia's turn.

It was my job to comfort her at the moment. It was important I calmed her down so that I wouldn't freak out as well.

I rocked Lydia softly in my arms trying to quiet her cries. The sky was growing black; the sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. We were about to get another nasty storm. It looked worse than the first one.

"I'm sorry Der. I never wished for this." Lydia muffled against my chest.

"I know. I forgive you. And I’m sure Stiles does too."

"I only do it out of affection." She added, pulling out of my hold, sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I know Lyd. I just wish you didn't care soo damn much sometimes." I joked, to ease her mind.

She let out a weak snicker in reply.

"I know I'm hard to handle sometimes." Lydia confessed.

"It's okay. Come on; let's go find your brother before it pours on us." I voiced, reaching out for her shaky hand.

*****

Lydia and I scanned the school grounds over and over again. We checked the lunch room, the classrooms, hell, even the bathrooms and nothing. There was no sign of Stiles.

As time passed by Lydia became more positive we would find Stiles somewhere and I became more doubtful.

It's funny how that happens.

It began to rain as we walked the usual path home, hoping to find Stiles somewhere along the way.

"I'll check his bedroom. Maybe he came home early. I’ll keep you informed." Lydia voiced over the rain before waving me goodbye, heading in her big house.

I made it inside my own two story house just as it started to pour. I jogged up the stairs to my room and eagerly glanced into Stiles room. The lights were off and there was no sign of life.

Don't panic, don't panic. I'm sure he's fine.

The rain was pounding hard; the thunder was loud and booming and flashes of lightning filled the sky.

Fuck, where is he?

I kept looking out my window anxiously for Lydia to call or email me, give me some sign she found her brother and all was well.

My phone started to ring. I quickly brought it up to my ear as I glance back at Stiles room.

"Hello?" I answered eagerly.

"Der, I can't find him anywhere and this storm is getting really bad. I don't know what to do." Lydia stressed over the line.

"It will be okay, I'm sur…" Suddenly there was a big bang of thunder and the power went out.

Shit!

I jumped and dropped my phone on the ground as I heard the sound of my bedroom door creak open. I looked through the window reflection as a strike of lightening gave my room some passing light.

I gasped as I saw what looked like to be the image of Stiles. I turned around quickly, hoping my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

There he was in the flesh, standing in my doorway, completely soaked and shivering.

"Stiles, where the hell have you been? You had Lydia and I worried sick." I said coming closer to him, making careful steps in my darken room, so not to trip or bump into anything.

"I went for a walk, to think and clear my head."

"A walk in the rain?"

"Well, it wasn't raining when I started walking and I ended up walking kind of far, so by the time I got back it was pouring out.” He said as he shuddered, rubbing his arms for some warmth.

"Oh god, you're probably freezing. I can find you something to wear but first we need to get these wet clothes off you before you catch pneumonia or something." I stated, stepping in front of him, reaching out for his shirt.

Stiles gladly lifted his arms up so that I could peel off the clingy wet shirt from his body. By the time I had him naked, he was leaning up against me, trembling like crazy in much need for warmth.

"Jesus you’re cold." I shook as his cold, damp skin touched some of my exposed flesh.

"Hold on, I got an idea." I claimed, de-clothing myself.

The only way Stiles body would get back to room temperature fast enough was if we had skin on skin contact.

It was a proven fact, skin on skin worked more efficiently than any other method in warming someone up.

I peeled down to nothing and grabbed Stiles hand yanking him to my bed. I got in and pulled the covers back, patting a spot for him to join me. Stiles was too cold to act nervous as he cuddled up against my naked form.

I throw the covers over us for extra warmth and I rubbed his back and arms trying to bring some heat and soothe him at the same time.

Stiles breathed against my neck and held onto me for dear life as he's body slowly climbed back up to room temperature.

When I knew he was warm enough I ran my hands through his wet strands and softly rocked him in my hold.

He gave a heavy sigh and before I knew it he was passed out in my arms.

This feels...right.


	25. Chapter 25

Stiles was passed out draped over my body and I was a hot and sweaty mess. I was panting in need of relief as sweat rolled off forehead.

Between his hot body against mine, the covers and the lack of a/c flowing due to the power outage, I was burning up.

I carefully lifted Stiles arms off my stomach and toss the covers off me, heading to my bathroom with my cell phone in hand.

I left Lydia a quick text to make sure she was alright and notify her Stiles was at my house safe and sound.

It was still pouring outside, so I wasn't worried about Lydia bursting through my bedroom door anytime soon to patch things up with Stiles. However, it wasn't totally out of character for her to do something like that either.

Something told me with the way the weather was looking; it was going to be a long, wet, rainy day.

For once, I was grateful for the nasty weather. It meant I would have more time with Stiles without interruptions.

My parents weren't due home till hours later. Stiles and I had the place to ourselves to do as we pleased.

I glanced over at Stiles sleeping form; he didn't look like he would be waking up anytime soon. I used the time to my advantage and took it upon myself to take a quick cold shower to cool my heated skin down.

Once I was refreshed and clothed, I grabbed a clean shirt and pair of pants from my dresser for Stiles when he awoke.

It was starting to get dark outside. The daylight was slowly leaving my room. I went downstairs to the living room where we kept a china cabinet, which housed both expensive dishes as well as some candles. I grabbed a handful of them and a lighter placing a couple in the kitchen before making my way back to my room and lighting a few in there as well.

*****

It wasn't long till Stiles started to shift in my bed, becoming aware he was alone and before I knew it his eyes blinked open and a look of confusion came across his face as he searched for me.

When his eyes met mine, his anxiety calmed and he sat up.

"What's going on?" He asked noticing the glow of the candles in my room.

"The powers still out and it's getting dark outside." I replied, as I lit the last candle before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How long did I sleep for?" He asked, stretching his arms out.

"Not too long, an hour or so. Umm…I laid out a set of clothes for you over there, until your wet ones can be dried." I stated, pointing out the stack of clothing on the nightstand.

"Thanks." Stiles lightly blushed remembering he was naked under the sheets.

He turned to his side and quickly slide the boxer shorts on but held off on putting anything else on for the time being. I could imagine he was probably a little overheated now, himself.

"So… do you want to talk about it? I mean… why you felt the need to escape… to think?" I asked carefully, as I observed his body language not wanting to push Stiles too hard or too fast.

He turned back to face me and sighed before running a hand through his ruffled hair to calm himself.

"Lydia knows… about me. She confronted me last night. I wasn't expecting it and it freaked me out. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about me yet. I mean… I was just realizing this about myself and still trying to get comfortable about it and to have her flat out say she knew scared me.”

“I know Lydia would never hurt me and tell people if I didn't want her to… it's just… I guess I was in denial about myself… even though I jerked off to you that one time and never found girls appealing, I just I never added it all up, I never really thought about it.”

“Even when you asked if I was gay and even after everything we have done together, I just figured it was experimenting or just plain horniess, I guess it all never really clicked that I was really gay till Lydia came out and said she knew about me.”

“It shocked and scared me how she could know this and I myself who is going through this didn't even know I was gay till I was told I was. I'm not even sure if that makes any sense?" He confessed.

"It makes perfect sense Stiles. I know that feeling of being in denial and scared and questioning yourself and wondering how you never realized that you felt this way before. You're not alone. We all go through it one time or another."

Stiles nodded but kept quiet as though he was thinking of something at that very moment.

"I hope you don't take this as I pushy question, but I need to know something, How do you feel about me… I mean the idea of us?"

"I like you Derek, very much but I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything more than what we have at the moment, to be honest." He replied, biting his lower lip in nervousness.

I felt the air leave my chest and pain replace it, I felt completely crushed in a matter of seconds.

"And what is it that you think we have?"

"Well… a friendship and….umm…other stuff." He struggled and turned bright red.

"You mean friends with benefits?"

"Well… yeah. Is that okay?" He asked unsure.

I'm sure my disappointment was showing through.

"Honestly Stiles, I like you more than that and I want more than that. However, I rather have something than nothing with you. So, if that's what it takes to be with you, then I'll agree to it. But only if there is a possibility for us to be more one day."

"Ok."


	26. Chapter 26

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry." I said, gesturing Stiles to follow me down to the kitchen.

The rain finally slowed down to a stop but the power was still off and something told me it was going to be awhile before it came back on.

I looked in the fridge not finding much of anything except some vegetables, salad, fruit and some warm water bottles and fruit drinks. The cupboards were not much better, I found some can soup, crackers and peanut butter. Next, I checked the freezer where I found some frozen meals and a pint of chocolate mint ice cream, bingo!

I popped open the lid of the half eaten, melting ice cream and dug in with my spoon, taking a portion in my mouth.

"Mmm, that's good." I moaned at the taste of the cold, refreshing treat.

Stiles eyed the pint with hungry eyes. I took out a second spoon and handed it over to him.

"Here you go, dig in. we have to finish this before it melts completely."

"No problem, I love ice cream." Stiles voiced, looking like a kid of Christmas day as he took in a big mouthful of the cold substance.

I watched amused as he took bite after bite, acting as though it was the best thing he had in years.

"Mmm, Oh man, this is soo good." He praised, closing his eyes at each spoonful, enjoying the taste.

Some ice cream leaked from his spoon and dripped down his chin. I felt a strong urge to lick the trail of ice cream but held back not wanting to come off as too forward to Stiles and scare him off.

It wasn't long after that his playful tongue came out of his mouth and ran over the very spot I was tempted to lick.

Stiles noticed my stares.

"Sorry, did you want some?" He said, with his mouth still full of ice cream.

I couldn't resist.

"Yeah, I want some." I said, ignoring the pint on the table leaning forward and grabbing the back on Stiles head, capturing his chocolate mint favor lips with mine, moaning as I tasted the cold ice cream melt against my tongue.

Stiles was grinning like an idiot and his cheeks filled with color.

"This is really good ice cream." He said, trying to ignore his nervousness.

"Yup, one of my favs. There isn't much here to eat and the power is probably going to be off for a while, you want to order a pizza while my cell still has some battery power?"

"Yeah, umm, you mind if I ask Lydia if she wants to join us. I'm sure she is probably hungry too and I know there isn't much to eat at our place either. Plus, I should talk to her about earlier." Stiles said.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just call my parents and let them know I'm using the emergency money to order us pizza and finds out when they are coming home."

*****

I left Stiles in the kitchen to finish his ice cream and call his sister and I went to the living room for a little privacy while I called my mom and dad.

"Hey mom, listen the powers off and I don't know when it will be back on so I was going to use some of our emergency money to order a pizza for dinner and Stiles and Lydia are going to join me, is that okay?"

"Sure Sweetie. Unfortunately I'm going to be at work for a couple more hours and then your father and I are going to a play later on. I'm sure you can keep an eye on the house and go to bed at a reasonable time, right?"

"Yes, mom. Thanks and have fun."

"You too, but not too much. Love you."

"Ha-ha, love you to. Bye."


	27. Chapter 27

I made a quick change into my swim trunks feeling the heat taking over me yet again and ordered a large cheese and pepperoni pizza for both Stiles and me to share.

"Is Lydia coming over?" I asked as I reached the kitchen.

"No, she said she fine and doesn't want to get in the way of us bonding." Stiles voiced somewhat amused, noticing my yellow smiley face swim trunks.

"What? It's hot." I stressed, trying to ignore his stares heading over to the fridge for some warm water.

Yuck!

"What? What's so funny?" I asked Stiles noticing him trying to hide his snickers.

"You get on my case about wearing cartoon boxers and you're wearing a smiley face on your crotch."

"My mom bought these swim trunks for me okay. It's not like I picked them out. I don't wear them all the time. In fact, I never wear them. I just thought I would be decent and put them on for your sake but if you want I could easily go naked." I explained, tugging on my waistband to tease Stiles.

His eyes went big and cheeks flushed.

I smirked seeing the effect I had on him with just my words.

Ding dong!

"Yo Stiles, can you get that for me. I will get the plates and some drinks for us."

"Okay." He said a little wary taking the money from me and heading over to the front door.

I watched around the corner as Stiles opened the door and was met with a young pizza delivery guy around our age.

"Hey, how's it going? Your total is $12.99."

"H...hi, here." Stiles said, timidly handing the money over.

I decided to make my presence known.

"Yo babe, whose at the door?"

Before Stiles could speak much less know what I was up to, I wrapped my arms around his midsection and kissed his neck.

He gasped and froze up, holding the hot pizza in his hands.

I looked up to see the pizza guy, Scott, as his nametag read, look at us shocked and uncomfortable.

"Yo, what's up?" I said, not letting go of Stiles waist.

"Hey, here's your change." The guy replied handing me a couple dollars back.

"You're kind of cute. What do you think babe, do we have room for one more?" I teased Stiles.

"Yeah, umm, I, I, I have to go." The delivery guy stuttered, frightened, practically running to his car and speeding away.

I broke my hold with Stiles and sank down to knee level cracking up laughing to the point of almost tears.

"Oh, that was good."

Stiles slowly turned around to face me, his face was unreadable.

"Why did you do that?"

"Oh Stiles, lighten up. It was a joke. It was supposed to be funny."

"Funny?" You calling me babe is supposed to be funny?"

"Stiles, do you ever laugh?"

"Of course I laugh, when something's funny."

"Forget it. Let's eat."

"Is it wrong to say instead of finding it funny, I felt woozy?"

"Woozy?"

"When you called me babe, it made me… I don't know. I think… I think I liked it… a lot."

A smile spread to my face and grabbed the front of Stiles boxers pulling him along with the pizza still in his hold.

"Come on, let's go have some pizza out back in the cold night air, babe."


	28. Chapter 28

I laid on my back in the cool, soft grass with my stomach full of pizza, enjoying the view with Stiles lying by my side. We looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars and the sound of crickets in the background. It was peaceful and almost heavenly.

Our hands once at our sides where now skimming the surface of the tickly grass inching towards one another until our fingers met and slowly fastened around each other into a hand hold.

It felt nice, complete.

Our eyes met in that moment, the glow of stars lighting our forms. It was the perfect moment for a kiss. One I did not want to pass up on.

I leaned down, bringing my lips closer to Stiles. Our mouths were just inches away when a suddenly noise, a loud bang, broke my trance like state and put me on high alert.

"What was that?" I asked, realizing the noise came from inside my house.

"I don't know." Stiles replied, as we both scrambled to our feet, creeping over to the sliding glass door.

"Wait here, I'm going to check it out." I whispered, as more sounds could be heard inside my home.

"Derek." Stiles stressed, full of alarm.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. Don't make a sound." I instructed, as I tipped toed silently across the tile floor leaving Stiles on the back porch in the dark of the night.

I looked around the dangerously dark kitchen, finding nothing out of place. I headed further in, proceeding towards the living room only to step on a sharp piece of broken glass.

"Owe, Shit." I whispered in pain, bring my foot off the floor to take out the small piece of glass that cut the bottom of my bare foot.

After removing the glass I look down noticing more shattered glass on the floor. I made sure to walk around the broken glass so not to get cut again. It wasn't till I was fully in the dining room that I noticed my mom's china cabinet was broken into.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted, not thinking clearly.

"What's wrong Derek, are you okay?" Stiles shouted from the backyard.

I was about to answer him when the lights flickered on, signaling that the power was back on and I suddenly had nowhere to hide.

Shit!

I was about to bolt when something hit my head hard and I fell down smack on the floor, before blacking out.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up in a cold sweat or maybe it was that I was sweating and someone was wiping my forehead with a wet cloth.

"Mom?" I questioned, seeing a blurry vision of a concerned looking woman hovered over me, who looked much like my mother.

I blinked a couple of times trying to adjust to the light in the room.

"He's awake." I recognized my mother's relieved voice say to someone else in the room.

"Baby, how are you feeling?" She asked, giving one of my hands a light squeeze.

My mouth was dry, too dry to say anything back. I felt dizzy and weak and most of all confused.

"You okay son?" My father asked in the distance.

I looked at both my parents bewildered. What where they doing here, why was I laying on the couch in the living room. My head was pounding and ached in pain.

I scanned around my surroundings to a cop in the background, actually two cops, talking to my father and pointing to shattered glass on the ground next to my mom's china cabinet.

Suddenly my memory of what happened a couple of hours ago flashed through my mind.

I remember the power being off, hearing noise, getting cut by the broken glass and getting hit over the head hard as Stiles waited outside for me to inform him if it was safe.

Shit, where is Stiles?

I shot up in a panic which was a big mistake, my head suffered the price. The pressure nearly doubled in seconds.

I groaned in pain, squeezed my eyes shut as I rub the back of my sore skull, trying to ease the pain. All it got me was hiss and a whole lot of worried questions from my mom, asking me if she needed to take me to the hospital.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked groggily.

My mother gave me a weak smile before easing my fears and letting me know he was safe and sound at his house.

"Lay down Sweetie. Right now you need to rest and let yourself heal. You got a pretty nasty cut on and bump on the back of your head. I'll go get you some aspirin and get you a fresh wet cloth for your head." I mom said standing up from her spot about to leave.

"No, I can't rest now. I have to go over to see if Stiles okay and find out what happened." I voiced stubbornly, trying to move but my mom forbid it, placing her hand on my chest to stop me.

"Derek, you’re hurt and you might have a concussion. Now I am not letting you out of my sight until I know you are safe and out of the danger zone." My mother warned.

I let out a defeated sigh as she continued to speak.

"If you want to know what happened, I'll tell you. Though I really don't see how that changes the situation or fixes anyth…"

"Mom, please. I'm dying here. Tell me." I pleaded, feeling my anxiousness getting the best of me.

"Well, from what I heard, Stiles said you went to investigate some noise you heard by yourself in the dark house, which is really stupid Derek, what were you thinking? You could have been killed and…"

"Mom please, you can feel free to lecture me later when I'm feeling better. Now please get back to what happen."

"Well, Stiles said you went inside and he heard you yell out in pain and said he called out to you and you never responded back. He felt something bad most of happen and went through the side door and was able to get a hold of your cell and quickly dialed 911 before he proceeded further inside. He said he came upon to men covered in all black that looked to be robbing the house and then he saw you lying on the ground out cold…" She said getting choked up.

"Oh mom. Please don't cry. Don't stop there. What happened? What did Stiles do?"

"I can't help it if the thought of losing my only child kills me.” She sniffled, whipping her tears away.

My mom took a breath to calm herself before she continued.

"Stiles caught one man off guard and punched him in the face, so hard the guy fell back and it left Stiles hand throbbing in pain. The man ran away scared and afterwards Stiles threatened the robber left standing and informed him he called the cops, hinting they would come any minute, with that the second guy fled as well.”

“Stiles sprained his hand but he's fine and more importantly, my baby is fine."

"Stiles saved my life." I whispered to myself in disbelief.

"I know, it does sound strange, doesn't it? Who knew he had it in him? He was always such a shy boy. I'm glad he chose the right time to be brave. Well, I'll go get you something for the pain and YOU don't move an inch."

I can't believe Stiles put himself in danger for me.

I must mean more to him than he leans on.

I mean, someone wouldn't just risk their life for anybody, right?

I laid back into my cushy pillow and smiled at the thought.


	30. Chapter 30

It was Thursday. I should have been at school. Normally, I would have been but due to my head injuries I was stuck indoors, staring at the walls of my house and glancing at the clock that hung up high, watching as time slowly passed, with naps in between and my mom constantly bugging me.

So you can imagine what a pleasant surprise it was to when I saw Lydia and Stiles walk through the front door to greet me.

"Hey Der, I brought you today's school work." Lydia said, setting my books and school papers down on the table.

"Thanks Lyd. You don't know how good it is to see someone in the flesh besides my mom."

"How are you feeling?" Stiles asked, taking a seat on the living room couch beside me.

"So-so. So how was school?"

"Scintillating." Stiles replied, sarcastically.

The first smile of the day came out on my lips. It felt great to smile again and for Stiles to be the one to make me smile.

"So how was your day?" Lydia asked, taking a seat on the rocking chair that was next to the couch.

"Well, let's see. My mom woke me up early in the morning to take my pain pills and then she woke me up to eat, even though I wasn't hungry. She began to lecture me on needing my nutrients and strength. More pills. She made me change my clothes even though I couldn't go anywhere, stuck on house arrest. I know she means well but my mom is driving me nuts. I can't believe I'm going to say this but I can't wait to go back to school for once. I'm looking forward to it." I confessed.

Stiles and Lydia shared a snicker or two.

"I heard you were quite the hero." I said looking in Stiles direction.

"It was nothing." Stiles voiced, as he blushed, caught off guard by my words.

"Nothing? You risked your life for him." Lydia argued with her brother.

Stiles shrugged off Lydia's comment before replying; "Derek would have done the same for me if the situation were reversed."

"Thanks Stiles." I replied, realizing I had yet to thank him for all he did for me.

"You really don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. If it wasn't for you being brave and stepping in, only god knows what would have happened." I stressed, feeling a shiver run down my spine at the thought.

"Well let's not think about that. Come on, let's watch a movie." Lydia said, wanting to change the subject, clearly as uncomfortable as I felt at the thought of death.

"Yeah, sure. I can get my mom to make some popcorn for us, and you two can inform me on what I missed at school today." I voiced, grabbing the remote off the stand to see what was on tv.

"Sure, I'll go get us some lemonade." Lydia announced, before leaving Stiles and I alone, as she headed to the kitchen for refreshments.

*****

I tried to keep my eyes on the screen in front of me but I kept finding my attention drifting to Stiles bandage hand, curious.

"Does it hurt?” I asked, pointing to his wrapped hand.

"Nothing I can't handle. What about you?"

"I feel better now that my hero is here to protect me." I teased.

Stiles chuckled before responding; I'm no hero. I just got lucky. And I'm glad you're alright."

"That makes two of us." I insisted.

It grew quiet again and I could see Stiles was in deep thought about something. Something was clearly bugging him.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to stress you out more about what happened to you the other day or get all emotional myself, but I feel the need to tell you something. I'm just not sure if I should or if now is even the right time to." Stiles voiced nervously.

"I don't mind Stiles, go ahead. I can handle it."

He took a glance towards the kitchen, making sure the coast was still clear before he started to speak. "When I saw you lifeless on the ground, it freaked me out. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it or not. I thought I lost you for a moment. It scared me. It still scares me thinking how attached I have become to you in the short time we have spent together."

"Ditto." I said, taking his good hand in mine, giving it a squeeze.


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up eager to start the day. I have never been so amped to be going to school. I felt like I was getting out of prison after a long sentence.

I swung the front door open and took a deep inhale of fresh air as I eyed the good outdoors. I felt like breaking out into that famous quote by King Martin Luther; "Free at last, free at last, Thank God almighty, we are free at last."

I held my head up high and one strap of my book bag on my shoulder as I made my way across the school yards. I even got a few greetings and acknowledgments along the way. It was nice to see some people noticed my absence and possible missed me.

As I made my way to the parking lot, Stiles and Lydia pull up in their mother's expensive Lexus. The car was their mother's price possession. I remember many times Lydia had asked, even begged to be able to use her mom's car to drive and every time the answer was no.

"Hey Lyd." I greeted as she made her shinning appearance, wearing her designer sunglasses and grinning ear to ear like a big dork.

"How do you like my ride?" She joked.

"I can't believe your mom actually let you take the car." I announced in amazement, as I eyed the beauty of the Lexus.

"Yeah well, ever since your incident, my mom freaked out about our safety and her cars safety of sitting in the garage unsupervised and she decided to let us have the car for school. Isn't that amazing?" She gushed.

"It's unbelievable. I'm the one that gets hurt and here I am walking and you are the one that gets the hot car to ride around in." I voiced through a pout.

"Well, I'll tell you what Der, if you play your cards right and treat me the way a princess should be treated, I might be able to make the effort and allow you to ride with us to school." She teased, acting all high and mighty.

"Oh please Lydia, get over yourself. I'm not sucking up to anyone." I voiced between snickers shared with her.

I turned to Stiles who quietly stood next to me. He seemed to be off in his own little world like the old nerdy Stiles I used to know so well.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… this is the first time we will be walking together and hanging out at school since the… you know… it's a little awkward now that people know me and about what happened." He said, looking over his shoulder, gripping his backpack tighter than necessarily, out of nervousness and uneasiness at all the prying eyes.

"Yeah Der, Stiles has become somewhat a hero around here, you know? Everyone loves him now. People greet him, high five him and girls actually flirt with him." Lydia added as she grabbed her books out of her car, well her mom's car.

Stiles blushed scarlet red when I looked back at him. I gave him a smile and nudged his shoulder, trying to get him to losing up.

"That's great Stiles, you finally fit in. Congratulations, you’re officially one of us." I praised, as we started to walk towards our school building.

"Yup, and all it took was a wardrobe change and for you to get hit on the head." Lydia joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Lyd."

Stiles walked with me side by side as Lydia lead the way with her books in hand and her designer bad ass sunglasses still on.

Every once in a while the gap separating Stiles and I would close and our hands would bump into each other. At one point It even felt like his hand graze my intentionally as if he wanted to hold hands. I looked up at Stiles curious but his face stayed locked on what was in front of him, a school full of students that suddenly knew who he was and thought of him as a heroin.

I could only imagine the nervous energy running through his veins at that moment. He set a high standard for himself as this hero, mister all mighty I will protect you guy, when he stepped into my house that night and he didn't even know it.

The easy part to make Stiles popular was over. Now came the hard part. Stiles living up to the new image of himself everyone had created for him.

I grabbed his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze in comfort. As soon as I did I saw Stiles let out a breath he had been holding and he relaxed before my very eyes, even turning towards me to give me a small smile in gratitude.

In that instance, I felt good about the vibe between Stiles and me and that everything was going to be alright. However, as soon as Lydia opened the large red door to our school, everything changed. Stiles tensed up a bit and immediately dropped my hand as he was met with greetings and smiles and even winks.

I basically had to step to the side and wait for the mob to greet Stiles and watch him plaster on a fake grin and greet them back, even giving a couple of high fives Lydia mentioned to me earlier.

Who is this guy acting all cool and confident and where is the nerd I fell for?

I gave Lydia a questioning look. She just grinned and shrugged. She was just happy to see her brother mingling with people, having a life, even if he wasn't really being himself. It was definitely a step up for Stiles, from where he was weeks ago.

I knew all too well what was in store for Stiles and the thought made me cringe.

Heroes didn't act like dorks.

Heroes weren't gay.

Heroes were people pleasers and confident and sometimes cocky.

Heroes always got the beautiful girl in the end.


	32. Chapter 32

"So how was your first day back?" Lydia asked, as we walked behind the mob that encircled Stiles, asking him more about his daring actions that night and other things I couldn't quite catch.

I strained to hear their conversation but it was no use, they were too far ahead and I was never going to get close enough to overhear with Lydia's turtle slow pace or without being obvious.

"Derrrek." Lydia sang, trying to get my attention back.

"Wh-What?" I replied turning back to her.

She simply smiled, grabbing my arm so that we were side by side, before whispering in my ear; "It kills you, doesn't it?"

I gave her a crazy look, not grasping what she was referring to, seeing my confusion she elaborated.

"That you can't be near him right now, it kills you. You don't have to say it. I can see it in your eyes, the way you keep looking in front of us eagerly, as if searching for a lost love and the way you have been completely ignoring me, which is quite annoying I must add."

"Whatever Lydia, say want you want. It doesn't bug me. Stiles should have friends. I think… I think it's great." I found myself struggling to say, as I forced a grin before speeding up my pace leaving Lydia behind.

I didn't have to look back to know Lydia was giving me that certain look, that "oh, come on, I'm not buying it," look. I could feel it, and when I closed my eyes, the imaged burned into the back of my head. I groaned frustrated and annoyed and picked up my pace upset, quickly passing the mob and Stiles.

I swear I even heard Stiles call out for me but I couldn't wait. I was too upset. I wasn't even sure what I was upset about or who I was upset with. It was ridiculous.

However, I couldn't stop, I couldn't face Stiles. I wouldn't be able to hold my silence and I would have surely gone off on him and scared him away.

*****

I always did have a hot temper and what's worst, I bottled those emotions up until I exploded, which was really unhealthy.

That's why I started playing soccer, to release all those angered feelings I got. It was a great way to release any tension I had as well as for keeping fit and healthy.

I found out about my angered ways when I first realized I was gay. When I started to like guys and one guy in particular who was a childhood friend. I got really upset at him for making me feel this way and almost felt like I blamed him for making me gay. I would pick stupid fights with him for no reason other than out of my own frustration and self-doubt and being scared.

I felt so bad afterwards and would toss things around in my room or break down crying at night. I still remember the day I yelled at him so violently and told him I never wanted to be his friend again. He looked so stun and kept asking why and what he did wrong.

I couldn't tell him it was me and not him, that I secretly liked him. I just yelled at him to leave and as his eyes started to water, I regretted it. It was like a dagger to the heart. I wanted to take it back but the damage was done and that was the last time I ever heard from him. A week later I found out he changed schools.

It was the worst experience of my life. I still regret it till this day.

Luckily, I found soccer and was able to let out my emotions in a more healthy matter.

*****

I made it to my house in record time running up my stair puffing all the way, half from anger and the other half from exhaustion.

I quickly changed out of my jeans into some Capri pants and grabbing my soccer ball heading to the back yard.

I kicked the ball into my practice net, time and time again. Each stroke more violently hard than the last until I was completely winded, slightly dizzy, sweating up a storm and my face was flush with color.

I took off my now soaked top tossing it on the porch table, and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

It was minutes later that I heard the door bell ringing. I was in no mood for company at the moment. I peeked out the side window to see Stiles standing there with his backpack in tow and no Lydia. He must have walked after me.

The fact that he actually left his group of new friends for me and even his own ride home excited a part of me.

Another part of me was still pissed though. The part that knew Stiles would ignore me more and more now that he has his own group of friends, now that he was accepted at school, he wouldn’t need me anymore. Not the way he used to.

It was all a part of the plan, help Stiles fit in and now that I succeeded, where does that leave us?

He clearly wasn't ready for more than a friendship, he said so.

It was my own fault I fell for my friend in the past and drove him away, just like I was falling for Stiles and over time I was sure I would do the same to him.

I knew what I was capable of doing. I had the emotional scars to prove it. I was a ticking time bomb and poor Stiles was in the crossfires and he didn't even know it.

I quickly yanked the door open. Stiles looked my appearance over stunned and what looked to be lustful.

"I just want to…" Stiles started to say, as I pulled him in and roughly pressed his back against the wall.

"...make sure you were okay?" He finished in a whisper, taken back by my quick rough actions.

"Do us both a favor and don't fucking talk right now." I warned, panting my hot breath in his face.

Before Stiles could register anything, I pressed my lips firmly to his in a harsh kiss.

I broke away from his mouth rather quickly and a gasp escaped his lips, as if I took all his breath with me.

I leaned forward again, pressing my lips tightly against his mouth, trying to prevent me from saying anything I might later regret.

It took Stiles a few moments before he started to kiss me back. I had a steady rhythm going on, a hard press of my lips then part, taking a pause between each kiss, every time opening my mouth a bit more and lessening the pressure on Stiles lips.

By the end of my relentless kissing torture, my tongue was in Stiles mouth, violently thrashing around, making my claim on him. Stiles moaned and gripped the ends of my hair pretty tightly. Our pants were both pretty snug as well and rubbing up against each other.

We had to stop before we killed each other out of heated passion. I pulled away from Stiles gasping for air and he did the same, I could see his chest raising and falling under his shirt, his eyes showed lust, confusion and maybe even a little fear.

I slowly backed away from Stiles feeling somewhat ashamed of my actions.

He tried to move towards me in a thought to comfort me but I wasn't ready for that yet. I was still upset.

"Stiles go home, please. Before I say something I can't take back." I begged, keeping my distance from him.

He slowly nodded his head and picked his backpack back up that he lost in the passionate kiss making, before heading out the front door.


	33. Chapter 33

To: LivinitupHD

From: Soulfulbookgeek123

Subject: school, the kiss

Can we talk now?  
__________________________________

I couldn't help but sigh as I read Stiles instant message. I wasn't sure if it was out of relief or stress. Maybe a little bit of both.

Apart of me was glad Stiles didn't just do as I said and dropped the subject. It just showed how far he has come and the confidence he has gained.

Another part of me was a bit stressed he wanted to talk about it. I had a feeling this conversation would come up sooner or later and not end the way I wanted. I was avoiding it a bit. I knew it was wrong but I didn't want to hear those words come from Stiles lips, that he wanted to end things and have us just be friends.

I never felt so stuck on someone, so afraid to lose what I had or thought I had with someone, like I was with Stiles. It was scary to think you knew yourself so well only to have someone come in your world and show you differently.

That's what Stiles did to me. Not only did I find myself drawn to him but he made me questioned my life and the choices I made and about who I really was and who I wanted to be.

He was my mine in my eyes and I was his.

No one ever affected me, left such a huge impact in my life the way Stiles did, I just worried the feeling was not mutual.

However, I had to face the music, sooner or later.  
_______________________________________

To: Soulfulbookgeek123

From: LivinitupHD

Subject: Okay

Why don't you come over? I don't want to talk about this over the computer.  
_______________________________________________

To: LivinitupHD

From: Soulfulbookgeek123

Subject: RE: Okay

Ok, be there shortly.  
_______________________________________________

I tried to keep myself calm before Stiles came over, knowing just the sight of him would distract me, one word from his sweet lips both soothed and excited me all at the same time.

It was difficult not knowing which way I would act around Stiles, and for that, he was as dangerous for my being as I was for his.

My breath caught in my chest as I heard the sound of my bedroom door creak open and the sight of Stiles walking through.

"So, do you want a start or should I?" He asked nervously.

I patted a spot on my bed for him to join me. The old Stiles, that would have been hesitate and question if he could trust me, was gone and now a confident Stiles without a doubt in his mind, not waiting a moment, moved over to the opposite side of the bed and laid next to me.

I remained silent and leaned into him putting us chest to chest, catching him off guard. I wrapped an arm around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder cuddling up against him.

Stiles sighed in the embrace almost as if relieved and brought an arm to lie on my upper back before moving it to my hair, playing with the end of my locks.

I felt at peace in Stiles hold. As if all was as it should be yet again.

His gently caress of his fingers in my hair, comforting me to the point of having a hard time staying awake.

"I'm sorry." I muffled into his skin before sleep took over.


	34. Chapter 34

"I want to be with you." I whispered against his shoulder as I awoke from my sleep with a new found determination.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for. It could have been a couple of seconds, minutes, even hours for all I have known. Judging by the look outside, I must not have been out for long for there was still some light out.

"You are with me Derek." Stiles replied in my ear.

"No, I mean, I want to BE with you, like as a couple…" I stressed.

I could feel Stiles try to move from my hold as if he wanted to look at me in the eye.

"Don't look at me while I say this or I won't be able to say it and I have to…" I claimed.

Stiles stopped his movements at my request and lay still in my embrace, remaining quiet allowing me to express myself freely.

"I think about you all the time. I miss you like crazy when I can't see you and practically count the minutes until we can be together again. I mean, I actually cuddle up to your SpongeBob pants for goodness sakes."

Stiles snickered at that and gave me arm a squeeze as I continued.

"What I'm trying to say is, I think… no, I know, I… I love you." I voiced, nervously.

I could hear Stiles gasp as the words I love you left my lips.

"Please, don't freak out on me. I don't know what I would do if I scared you away." I expressed concerned as I felt Stiles slowly pulling away from me.

Stiles reassured me he wasn't about to run, as he grabbed my arm that was holding him in place, taking my hand in his as he backed up to finally face me.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting all that; an apology and explanation, but love?" Stiles replied, stunned.

"I know it's a lot to take in…"

"Derek, I care for you A LOT but…" Stiles started to explain.

My heart sank at but.

"I never had a relationship before; love is a big step, a big commitment."

"It's fine, I get it. You're not ready." I said disappointed, trying to give Stiles more space on the bed but he wouldn't let me, he kept me close.

"No, I… I'm just scared and I don't have all the answers." Stiles responded.

"You think I do? This is just as new for me as it is for you. Maybe…maybe we can face our fears together and try this relationship thing out and if it doesn't work we can go back to being friends?" I suggested.

"You would do that for me Derek? Risk your heart over me, over us?"

"Yes, I would because I believe in what we have is strong and everlasting. Don't you?"

"Yeah." He said with a nervous gulp, as I moved in for a kiss.

Our lips met, I could feel all the tension and awkwardness melt away and warmth and calmness come over us. Our limbs were tingled, our hands wrapped up in an embrace, our lips busy, smacking, tongues playing, chest pressed against each other, heartbeats pounding.

In that moment, it was JUST us, nothing else existed and nothing else mattered.


	35. Chapter 35

Stiles and I were in a heavy make out session on my bed. My fingers playfully tugged on the belt loops of his jeans, pulling his lower half closer to mine, leaving no room between our bodies, letting him feel all of me and allowing myself to feel all of him. On cue, a moan slip through our lips, I wasn't sure if it was from Stiles, I or both of us.

We hungrily kiss each other as my hands slide over his back and under his shirt, teasingly tracing the skin of his lower back before boldly moving my hands down to his jean covered butt giving it a nice squeeze. Stiles gasped in surprise and rubbed his arousal against mine in excitement.

Suddenly the sound of a cartoon tune filled the air and Stiles and I broke lip lock, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Oh crap. It's my phone." Stiles voiced before digging in his pocket for the musical device.

I had to laugh as I listened to the song; it was the SpongeBob Square pants theme song.

"Really, that is your ring tone?" I asked amused.

Stiles lightly blushed as he glanced down at his phone to see who was calling.

"I didn't put it on my phone; Alice put it on as a joke. I don't know how to change my ring tone so I'm stuck with it till I figure this thing out." He explained before pressing the talk button and bringing his phone to his ear.

"Hey DJ… oh yeah, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me. I was… distracted. See you there, bye." He replied before ending the call and putting his phone back in his snug pocket.

"What's going on?" I asked curious.

"Umm, there is a party I was invited to tonight. I said I would go." He said, nervously biting his lower lip, observing my reaction.

"Oh, that's great Stiles." I voiced trying to sound supportive but I couldn't hide the fact I was a little disappointed.

"Do you want to come too?" He asked.

"It's okay Stiles. I can find something to do. Go, have fun." I said honestly, giving him a small smile.

"I want you to come. I mean… if you want to. I can't go by myself. I don't want to." He stressed.

I lit up at his words.

"Okay, I'll go."


	36. Chapter 36

The party was loud, crowded and pretty big. There were a bunch of people partying inside and outside the house.

I couldn't escape the mass if I wanted to. There were loud, annoying teens everywhere; dancing, playing games and getting drunk.

I was never a fan of making a fool of myself in front of a group of people or watching a bunch of idiots make fools of themselves. I was actually surprised Stiles wanted to be a part of such an environment. It seemed so far out of his element, which is probably one of the reasons he asked me to join him.

Stiles stuck to my side like glue as we made our way to the front door. He looked a bit apprehensive.

"You okay with this?" I asked him before making a grab for the knob.

"Yeah, just don't leave me alone." He pleaded.

"Of course. The only reason I agreed to come here was because of you Stiles. I hate parties, well, these types of parties anyways, not my thing."

We headed inside the crowded house like a couple of fish out of water. I was tempted to turn back and go for something more my style. A quiet get together with just a couple of close friends, very calm and easy going environment, but I forced myself to stay for Stiles.

"Hey Stiles, glad you came. Hey Derek." Dj said coming up to us all smiles with a drink in his hand.

I gave him a nod.

"Hey Dj." Stiles replied with a small smile.

"Well, have fun you two. There are drinks and some food in the kitchen if you're hungry or thirsty and if you want to take a dip there is a pool outback, there are lots of people here, so go mingle."

Stiles and I thanked him and he was gone in mere seconds, swallowed by the crowd.

I glanced around the room looking for a familiar face when I found one, just not the one I was expecting.

It was him. My ex friend, talking with a gang of guys and girls, who I assume were his friends.

He was in mid-sentence when his eyes met mine.

Crap, why didn't I leave when I had the chance?


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I've been distracted with my other stories. I didn't even realized how long it's been since I last updated. ( face palm. )
> 
> _______________________________________________________________

I felt sick. My stomach was in knots and I couldn't breathe. I felt like the walls were closing in on me, I needed air.

It was just a glance at first, an innocent glance in laughter. Then his eyes locked on mine and he got a strange look on his face, as if he thought I looked familiar but couldn't quite place me and then it clicked and his eyes widen and we just stared at each other across the room for a bit. I wasn't sure if it was out of shock, fear or something else.

"Hey, do you want to get a drink?" Stiles asked breaking me from my thoughts, from our stare.

"Umm, you go ahead, I'm just going to go out back for a bit."

"You okay?" Stiles asked sensing my mood change.

"Yeah, I just need some air. I'll be back."

"How about I get us drinks and meet you out back?" Stiles suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like a plan."

*****

I made my way outside, breathing in the fresh night air, passing the partygoers, heading over to a lone bench by a garden.

I couldn't believe HE was here. My old friend who I cared some much for and who had left school and even the neighborhood because I pushed him away. I never thought I would see him again.

"Derek, is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see him standing in front of me with a hesitant smile. Clearly not knowing where we stood anymore, much like myself.

"Hey Shane, it's been a long time."

He let out a force chuckle taking a seat next to me but careful not to sit too close, Wary of my reaction.

"Yeah, it has been a long time. I got to be honest Derek. I still think back to that day and I still can't come up with a good reason why we ended our friendship. I can't figure out what happen to us. Can you?" He asked me point blank.

I gulped nervous and looked away, trying to word what I wanted to say.

"It's hard to explain." I replied, forcing myself to look him in his eyes that just showed a lot of hurt and confusion.

"Try, please. I want to know, no, I NEED to know Derek, for my sanity. You don't know how many times I played that scene over in my head, the way you treated me towards the end. I deserve an explanation as to why my best friend went against me, don't you think?"

I could feel the emotion getting to me; feel the hurt and betrayal he was giving off. It was almost too much. My guilt for what I did back then, it was overwhelming. I felt an urge to pull him in a hug and tell him it wasn't him, that it was me and that it was always me but I wasn't sure how to say it or show it without breaking down in front of him or freaking him out.

"Shane, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You were my best friend; you were the last person I ever wanted to hurt. I was young, Immature and going through a lot of emotions at the time. I saw you as my friend but towards the end my feelings for you started to change and I didn't know how to deal with it and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry, I really am." I confessed.

"What are you saying Derek?" He asked carefully, watching my body language as I shifted uncomfortably and started to fidget with my hands.

"Shane, I'm gay."

His eyes widened and he moved back from me a bit, I wasn't sure if it was from shock or disgust.

"I started to like you, like really like you and I didn't know how to handle it so I started to blame you for making me feel this way and that's why I pushed you away. I never thought…"

I took a breath before I continued.

"I never thought you would leave or that I would see you again after you left."

"Do you know how hard it is to see you right now, after all these years? I thought I was over it, the hurt you caused but seeing you tonight, all those feelings of hurt came right back. I missed you Derek, I missed my friend." Shane confessed.

"I missed you too." I said and without thinking leaned in and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

He was limp at first but after a moment passed he hugged me back and that meant the world to me. Because at that moment I knew he forgave me.

When we pulled apart I saw Stiles standing a few feet away, holding our drinks in his hands with a look on his face that could only be read as curious and jealous.

I could only imagine what Stiles was thinking, seeing me hug a stranger in his eyes.

Shane killed the silence giving Stiles a friendly smile and got up from the bench putting some room between me and him, seeing Stiles looks.

"Hey, I'm Shane, an old friend of Derek's and you are?"

"I'm Stiles, Derek's other half."

I couldn't help but smile at his words. I jumped to my feet before I could stop myself and gave Stiles a deep kiss. He was so shocked he dropped our drinks but I didn't care. I just kept my lips on his, enjoying the moment.

Stiles was tense at first considering where we were and that Shane was standing just a few feet away from us but after he stopping thinking and started to feel, he relaxed in the kiss and wrapped his arms around me, keeping me close.


	38. Chapter 38

It might have seemed like social suicide to kiss Stiles so freely out in the open yard at the party like I did. But, it really wasn't. I mean, we were out some ways from the crowds and it was dark outside and pretty much everyone was drunk. So I highly doubt any one would remember what they saw the next morning if anyone did see us.

The only one close enough to say something or seeing anything was Shane.

It might seem stupid to put so much trust in someone I haven't seen in years but I trusted Shane. If he was still the same kid I once knew, just grown up, then we had nothing to fear.

I had my old friend back and Stiles finally agreed to be an item. I was on cloud nine and no one could ruin the moment.

Shane was a bit taken back by my public displays of affection but he relaxed after Stiles and I parted lips and we even traded numbers and promised to make plans to hang out later on and catch up on the missed years.

Shane left Stiles and me to go in search of his friends and give us some privacy.

When the coast was clear, I wrapped my arms around Stiles waist bringing him in closer to me. I rested my nose on his shoulder taking in an inhale of his manly-sweet scent before moving to his ear lobe giving it a tug with my teeth, causing him to squirm in my hold.

"Let's go back to my place." I said huskily, letting him hear and feel my need for him.

When I didn't get a response, I stepped back to give Stiles some space and try to read him. I gave him a friendly smile and extended my hand out for him to try to calm his thoughts and let him know he could trust me.

Stiles face flushed with nervousness and his eyes shined with excitement before taking my outstretched hand in his following me out of the party.


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up naked, tingled up in Stiles limbs. A thin sheet was the only thing that covered our exposed bodies. The memories of last night started coming back to me.

Last night was a first for many things. It was the first time Stiles actually agreed to become a couple, the first time he actually introduced himself to someone as my other half, the first time we showed any PDA and the first time I went down on him.

Stiles and I were both aroused and itching to be able to touch each other. Seeing Stiles bravely tell Shane we were an item and actually kiss me back in the yard boosted my confidence back up tenfold.

I pressed on Stiles chest making him fall back on my bed before climbing on top of him and meeting his lips in another heated kiss. Our hands roamed each other's clothed bodies, as if we couldn't get enough of each other.

A couple yanks and pulls here and there and soon our clothes were in piles on the ground and we were completely naked, scanning each other's body over with hungry eyes.

I moved my lips to Stiles chest giving his nipples a nibble here, tug there before leading down to his hair trial, teasing him with a few licks and sucks of his lower stomach and giving his hard dick a couple of reassuring strokes of my hand before I let my mouth take over, letting my warm slippery wetness take him in.

Unfortunately, Stiles wasn't the first guy I had given a blow job to. During my experimental days I practiced on another in the closet guy. I even had sex with a girl before, just once to see what all the hype was about. The whole time I pretended I was screwing someone with a built chest and sporting an outie instead of an inny as far as privates went.

I could happily say that there was no better satisfaction than to see Stiles twisting, squirming, gasping, sweating and panting under my touch.

I curled up against a sleeping Stiles smiling at the memories of last night and at the thought of what was still to come.


	40. Chapter 40

I was enjoying the serenity in my room, the peacefulness that now lay in Stiles and my relationship. I relished the feel of him snuggling up against my back in his sleep, leaving no room between us. The warmth that radiated off his body and on to mine, the sound of his light breathing, the way our bodies molded and fit against each other perfectly. It was as if we were made for each other.

And with a loud knock and the sound of my mom's voice on the other side. My serenity died a fast death and I popped up so fast in bed that my actions woke Stiles up in a rush.

"Derek, do you have any dirty clothes? I'm doing the laundry now." My mom asked before barging in my room without my permission, holding a basket of dirty clothes under her left arm.

My mom gasped in shock and dropped the basket full of clothes and towels on the floor, completely surprised by the scene in front of her. If I wasn't so worried over Stiles reaction I would have found the scene before me down right amusing.

"Mom, I'm kind of in the middle of something here." I pleaded, seeing that Stiles was completely freaked out.

He was clinging to the sheets for dear life. I'm sure he wanted to hide in them but was too stunned to do anything.

I could only imagine what he could be thinking at the moment. One minute, he was sleeping peacefully and the next; he was awakened by my mom finding us in my bed together with nothing but a bed sheet to cover our naked selves.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't realize you had company." She said averting her eyes as she bent down to pick up the mess she made.

"Mom, just leave it. I'll pick that up later." I begged, not sure how much more Stiles or myself could take in humiliation.

"Sure dear and don't forget to add your own dirty laundry to the basket for me." She added and gave Stiles a friendly smile to easy his worries.

"It's nice to meet…" She stopped herself half way and gave him a hard look which worried even me.

My mom's grew big as if she just figured something out.

"Stiles? Stiles Stilinski is that you? Oh my god, you look so different. I mean grown up. I haven't seen you since you were just a little thing." She ran on.

"Mom, please." I all but shouted, desperate to keep Stiles calm but as soon as my mom recognized him he looked like he wanted to bolt.

My mom sensing this herself or maybe just heard the desperation in my voice gave me an apologetic look before leaving.

*****

The room became silent again but it was a different silence, an uncomfortable, unbearable silence.

I cleared my voice and tried to fix what was undone in mere minutes.

"Mom's, you got to love them." I joked, trying to ease the tension.

After a moment, Stiles bulged eyes went back in his head and he opened his fist and smoothed out the wrinkled sheets.

For a moment there, I thought all was fixed and all was forgotten. Then reality hit, hard.

Stiles turned to his side of the bed without glancing at me and began to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a pout on my face and a little bit of panic in my voice.

Stiles was dressed in seconds. He got up off my bed and ran his hands through his wild strands, pacing my room, clearly stressed.

"Stiles stop pacing and say something. You're starting to freak me out here."

He finally looked at me.

"She knows. Your mom knows. She saw me." He stressed and let out a huff.

"Why does it matter if my mom knows Stiles? She seems fine with it. Do you not remember me telling you my parents both know about me being gay and are fine with it?" I voiced a little annoyed now, as I searched the ground for my boxers.

"That's not the point." He argued.

"Then what is the point Stiles? You make no sense. Last night you were just fine stating the facts to Shane and kissing me in front of him." I lectured, throwing my hands in the air in frustration and now anger.

"The point is your mom knows my mom and can easily blab to my parents about me, us, all of this." He said gesturing to my unmade bed.

"…And last night with that Shane guy was different. He was like all on you and it was dark out… and … and you kissed me first." He struggle to say.

I was crushed, absolutely crushed.

How could one moment, one sentence, change everything and so quickly?

I was feeling on top of the world just a few minutes ago and the next I felt like someone just pushed me off a building and I was lying on the side of the road in agonizing pain, begging someone to end my suffering.

I couldn't respond back.

How could you reply back to something so hurtful?

It was as if Stiles took my breath away, and it hurt every time I tried to take an inhale.

Stiles looked at me with a torn look on his face. His hand was already on the door knob. All he had to do was turn it.

He hesitated at first but then the door was open and after he took a deep breath and his first step, he kept on going.

Now I know why people say to cherish every moment you have with someone… because before you know it, it's gone.

But even when you do cherish it, every single bit of it… it's never enough.


	41. Chapter 41

I couldn't believe my happiness was gone just like that. I felt so hallow inside. It was in that moment, when Stiles left my room; I realized just how much he meant to me. I didn't just love him; he was now my life, my air supply. I couldn't live without him, I didn't want to.

I made a promise to myself I would do whatever was in my power to get him back.

"Derek, I need to talk with you." My mother announced, as I passed by the kitchen now fully dressed and on a mission.

"Mom I'm kind of in a hurry, we can talk later." I said, grabbing my jacket off the coat rack, about to leave the house.

"Now Derek." My mom demanded, coming around the corner.

I sighed knowing I couldn't argue with my mom and followed her into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table which was full of food.

There was orange juice, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and different favored jams. My mom always went all out for breakfast. It smelt and looked great but I was in no mood for food.

I played with my dish of eggs, tossing them left and right with my fork as my mom started the conversation.

"I thought we could have a family breakfast but your father had to go into work early today. I guess it's a good thing, now you and I can talk one on one about what I walked in on this morning." She said pouring me some orange juice.

"Derek, you know your father and I support you in whatever choices you make but we have rules here. You can't just bring a guy home anytime you want. We want to meet your boyfriends beforehand. While you are living under our house you are expected to follow our rules."

"I know mom and I usually do, but this thing with Stiles was unexpected and just kind of happen in a rush. I couldn't control it." I explained.

My mom lips turned up into a smile at my words.

"You and Stiles, who would have thunk it?"

"Not me." I admitted, taking a bite of my toast to be polite.

I soon regretted it. The toast was not buttered and when down my throat dry, scratching it along the way. I quickly took a sip of juice to help ease my sore throat.

"Derek, I think it's great you are being yourself and that you're with someone you care for. I just hope you are being careful honey, for your own good." My mom expressed taking the seat next to me, showing concern on her face.

"Mom, I have protection and by the way, Stiles and I have never gone that far."

"I'm not taking about that kind of protection Derek. I'm talking about protecting your heart."

"What?" I said scrunching my face up in confusion.

"Stiles seems like a very nice boy but I could tell from the looks of him, he is terrified. This is all new to him, unlike you who has had time to absorb everything and is open about yourself. I just worry for you honey. Sometimes even the good guys break hearts." She stressed.

I was thrown back by my mom's speech. Little did she know Stiles already hurt me. I didn't want to worry her or make her think less of Stiles so I did what any person would do in my situation, I fibbed.

"I hear what you're saying mom but Stiles and I are just fine. Sure he was a little shocked and maybe scared to see my mom burst through my room this morning, while him and I were naked but who wouldn't be?" I challenged.

"I did not burst through your room this morning Derek, I knocked and there was no answer, I assumed you were alone. I'm glad you are confident in your relationship. I just wanted to prepare you for the worst. Its better safe than sorry and I don't want my baby heart-broken." My mom said running her hand through my messy hair, trying to fix the chaos.

"Mom, please stop. I'm not a baby anymore."

"See, that's where you’re wrong, you are a baby. You're my baby and that will never change." She stated, giving my cheek a kiss before getting up to clear her plate.

"Just think about what I said. That's all I'm saying." She added.

I wiped my now lipstick stained cheek with my napkin, embarrassed and worn out all at once.

My anxiety to see Stiles and sort everything out was building as my mom's words played back in my head, heightening my growing doubts.

"Mom, this was fun and all, catching up but I have to go and…" I trailed off getting up from my seat.

"And see Stiles. I get it." My mom finished for me, giving me a knowing smile.

I gave her a small smile trying not to show my concern, grabbing my jacket once again and heading out the front door into the chilly morning air.


	42. Chapter 42

A shiver ran down my spine as I was met by a cool breeze. I quickly zipped up my jacket and took a deep inhale to calm my shaky nerves, before starting over to Stiles house.

My head was spinning from all the outsider views and concerns I was getting. I knew where everyone's head was at except the person whose opinion meant the most to me, Stiles.

I needed to know if he was okay, if we were okay and if he was truly ready to commit to me and to us.

I made it to the front steps of the house about to knock on the door when voices from inside erupted. My fist was frozen in mid-air hearing an older man's angry voice fill the air. The voice belonged to Stiles father. I could hear Stiles mother trying to calm her angered husband.

I tried to listen through the door but the voices were muffled and I couldn't hear Stiles at all. I wasn't even sure if he was there for his parent's argument.

I didn't want to barge into his parents fighting but at the same time I needed to clear things up with Stiles. I step off the front steps and decided to head towards the back of the house, hoping to be able to steal Stiles away from a few minutes.

I walked around to the back porch to find Lydia quietly swinging on the porch bench. She looked up and gave me a small smile when she saw me.

"Hey Derek." She said, jumping off the bench and down the stairs to where I was standing.

The voices boomed from inside the house. She looked back at her family house than back to me with a somewhat concerned and embarrassed expression.

"Hey." I said weakly, eyeing the glass door, able to see a clear picture now of the fighting parents and a miserable Stiles in the background, looking wiped out.

It was then I realized the fight was not a regular spouse fight; it had something to do with Stiles. I tensed in my spot noticing this.

Did Stiles tell his parents about us, about himself?

"I just want to talk with Stiles for a moment." I stressed.

"Uh, Derek, it's not really a good time. Please just go back home, please. I'll tell Stiles you stopped by, okay?" She pleaded, with sad eyes as she made her way back into the battle zone.

I couldn't go back into my house. I just couldn't. I needed to resolve this thing with Stiles. Instead, I sat on my back porch and kept my cell next to me incase Stiles called or texted me.

*****

An hour came and went without any acknowledgement. It was freezing out, down in the thirties and all I had was a jacket to keep me warm. I started to wonder what was taking so long for Stiles to write me back or come over. Surely, there fight would have been over by now.

I hugged myself and made my way back over to his place. It was quiet and dark inside. The family car was gone too.

I knocked on the front and back door and yelled into the house a couple of times but no one was there.

Where did they go?

Why hasn't Stiles text me or call?

What is going on?

I finally admitted defeat and went back inside of my house to warm up.

*****

"Honey, you're freezing, have you been outside this whole time?" My mom asked concerned.

I nodded slowly as I rubbed my hands together trying to get some warmth back in them.

"You poor thing, I'll make you some hot chocolate." She said and took off toward the kitchen on a mission.

I took off my jacket and sat on the living room couch, peeking out the window at Stiles house hoping any moment he would come back.

"Oh honey, before I forget, Lydia dropped off this note for you." My mom announced coming out with a folded piece of paper in her hands.

I quickly snatched up the paper and began to read it to myself.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek,

I'm writing you because Stiles didn't have the heart too.

I guess I should start with what the fight was about. Our parents were worried about Stiles last night considering he was gone all night long and didn't bother to call and tell them he was okay. I'm sure any parent would worry.

I had a feeling he was with you but did not want to say anything. Well, they confronted Stiles this morning about it and he confessed to staying the night at your house.

This floored our father, being how he is against gay people.

As you well know our parents are strict. Our mom is fine with gay people as long as her kids are not involved relationship-wise with them and our dad does not like them at all.

Well he exploded at hearing this and went off on Stiles. He doesn't know you guys are together. He thinks you guys are just friends. However, he does not like that as it is.

He is fine with me hanging out with you considering your gay and knows nothing will happen between us and all but as for Stiles, he does not like it one bit and thinks you will influence him in a bad way in his eyes and take him over to the dark side and make him gay. (Roll eyes).

I love my father but at the same time he can be a real jerk! I guess it's not all his fault. It was just how he was raised, real strict and old school, you know?

Anyway, I wanted to tell you sooner, prepare you but this was out of the blue.

Our father has decided to take the family away for a couple of days, maybe even a week, I'm not sure.

He calls it "family time." We aren't stupid. We all know it's because of… Well, you.

He took away our phones and the computer. So, neither I nor Stiles will be able to contact you for a while. I know my father will try to turn Stiles away from you. I'll do my damndest to help you. Sorry about this.

Your friend,

Lydia. ;(

____________________________________________________________________________________________________


	43. Chapter 43

Now that both Stiles and Lydia were gone I spent my time with Shane. He was the only real person left I had any sort of a connection left with. I had friends at school and on the soccer team but no one that I had a past with, childhood memories with, someone who left such an impact on my life.

The only time I hung out with my schoolmates was when there was a group outing or school. It's not as easy to get close to someone when they are with a pack of others.

I missed the one on one time I had with Lydia, my best friend and definitely Stiles, above all. What I wouldn't give to spend some time with him again.

"What do I do? I feel like about to go insane. I never felt so alone and screwed." I mumbled into my pillow, as Shane gave me a pitied look.

I waited for his response, needing some advice. Shane scratched his shaven head and shrugged his shoulders in cluelessness.

I let out a defeated sigh seeing he was clearly out of his element. He obviously never had to comfort his news friends much. It's not often a guy cries and says woe is me in front of another. That's what girls did, not true manly guys.

They got drunk, partied together, talk shit about the bitchy girls. They hid their hurt so they didn't sound like a pussy in front of their crew.

"I'm sorry man, I never been in this type of situation before. I don't know what to say." Shane stressed.

"You mean you never felt this way before about a guy." I replied annoyed, gripping my pillow and bringing it in closer to bury my face.

"No, it's not that. I mean I never felt that way about anyone. I never have been in love. So, I can't really help you or relate much. Umm, the only thing I could say that is as close as I can get to relating to your situation is us. I mean, when you said you didn't want to be my friend anymore and I moved away." Shane confessed.

I looked up from my pillow in surprised.

Shane looked away from me too embarrassed to face me as he went on explaining.

"It hurt Derek, to hear you say that to me, to see you push me away and never know why, constantly questioning everything I did and said, thinking I did something wrong. The anxiety I had trying to make new friends thinking, are they going to do the same thing to me later on? Am I not good enough to be someone's friend?" He claimed, looking out my bedroom window, taking a gulp as if he was nervous saying all of this.

"You're more than good enough Shane. That's why I cared so much for you back then and I still care for you now, just in a different way." I answered, easing his fears.

He gave me a weak smile, seeing my sad form.

"Sorry I'm not much help. I never had been great at advice."

"It's alright Shane. Advice or no advice, I'm still going to be in the same situation I am in. I just need someone to hang with and keep my calm. You're doing find Shane. I'm sorry if I might be making you feel unwanted or ever did. Honestly, I'm glad your back and we are friends again. You don't know how long that day has haunted me."

Shane gave a small smile.

"How about we watch our favorite childhood movie, Jaws?" He said, his eyes lighting up as he spoke.

I gave a weak smile in response, "Sure."

I had a hard time paying attention to the film. Shane loved every minute of it, laughing away at the comedy and on the edge of his seat when the shark attacked someone. My mind however was elsewhere.

It killed me not to be able to look into Stiles soulful eyes, not to be able to see his smile or see his cheeks blush.

It killed me not to hear his voice, hear my name come off Stiles lips.

It killed me not to be able to touch him, kiss him, and love him like I wanted.

It killed me not to know where Stiles head was at or if he was okay.

My parents worried about me. I heard them argue about taking me to a shrink possibly.

Having Shane around was nice and distracted me enough to keep me from get too upset.

However when Shane had to leave, it was awful.

I feel so tempted to cry or scream into my pillow in shear frustration and pain.

When I was alone I felt like breaking something or hurting myself. I felt like doing anything to keep the pain away.

It was so quiet at night.

I never did anything but I thought about it, a lot.

I could never cut myself, I didn't have the guts and it seemed like it would hurt more than help. Pills seemed like the way to go.

An easy, gentle way to ease the pain.

Maybe sleeping pills would help?

Or a lot of aspirin, it's supposed to work for pain, right?

I'm waiting for the day a drug comes out that mends broken hearts. To make us forget the pain and feel only joy.

Stiles scent was fading from my sheets.

All I had left of him was the SpongeBob pants which make me want to crack a smile yet burst into tears at the same time.

I popped a couple of sleeping pills in my mouth and took a gulp of water before curling up in bed next to Stiles SpongeBob pjs, waiting for sleep to hit me.

It's like being separated from your heart, how do you keep living when such a vital piece of you is missing?


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, a happy chapter again. YAY! =)
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays guys!
> 
> _____________________________________________________

I was sleeping peacefully for once, thanks to the sleeping pills I'm sure.

I was having the greatest dream ever.

I felt the bed sink by my side followed by fingers stroking my hair. I looked up and there he was looking content with a small smile on his lips at the sight of me.

Who knew sleeping pills worked miracles?

I smiled up sleepily at my dream Stiles. He was just as beautiful and detailed as the real thing.

He started to speak in my dream. His voice was inaudible at first but after a minute it became easier to understand him.

"He tried to set me up with this girl, who is a childhood friend and lives close to our family cabin…" He said, as he began to play my arm, tracing my muscles.

I couldn't believe how great it felt just to have an imaginary conversation with Stiles and feel his invisible touch.

"He said he was just worried about my future, telling me how hard it would be not to be able to have kids or get married if I continued this lifestyle."

Wait, I feel his touch and warmth, I really feel it.

"I told him this is what I want, that I want you and when he realized how serious I was about this, he apologized and after a day of actual family bonding, we came back."

I grabbed onto Stiles hand that was on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

His smile grew when he realized what I was doing.

"Yes, I am really here and I realized something else during our time away." He bent down moving closer to my face.

My mind was spinning so fast with just the fact I had Stiles in my grasp again, in front of me just inches away. I didn't even know what he was about to do or say.

I was so excited to have Stiles back. I wanted to jump up and pull him to me and never let him go but the sleeping pills made me so groggy and my arms were too heavy at the moment to pull him nearer.

Stiles came close to my ear and began to whisper, "I love you."

I turned my head quick before he was out of reach and I locked lips with his.

It felt great. I felt complete with him.

Hearing his words, feeling his weight come down on me and tasting his sweet lips again. It was bliss.

We pulled our lips apart, needing air. Only a couple inches separated us.

"I love you too." I said sleepily, having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

Stiles noticed my exhaustion. He too looked like he could use some sleep.

He quietly rolled off me and took the side next to me, wrapping his hands around my waist, snuggling against my chest before sleep took ahold of him as well.

It truly was the greatest sleep I ever had.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here!
> 
> ____________________________________

"…Happy Birthday dear Sti-les, Happy Birthday to you." Everybody finished the song with claps and cheers.

It was great to see Stiles around his family and friends looking so happy. He had a grin on his face and a spark in his eyes.

"Come on Stiles, make a wish." Lydia insisted, loving how content her brother looked.

Stiles eyed the red and green birthday cake full of candles. His mom watched eagerly with a camera in hand wanting to capture the big moment.

Stiles took a pause to think of his wish, his eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated. Then he reopened them and glanced in my direction giving me a small smile before leaning down and blowing out every one of his candles.

As soon as the pictures were taken and the slices of cake were passed out and the crowds died down, I made my way over to my boyfriend.

*****

"Hey birthday boy." I greeted giving Stiles an innocent kiss on the cheek.

He blushed as usual and smiled brightly.

"Hey, do you want to know what I wished for?" He asked, teasingly.

I snickered pulling him a little closer to me, lightly resting my hands on his waist.

"Come on Stiles, I think it's pretty obvious what you wished for."

His smile grew and he his cheek filled with color yet again.

"Oh, guess I have to work on not being so obvious."

I wanted to kiss him so badly and have my way with him right there in the living room. I had to keep reminding myself we were not alone, nowhere near it and wouldn't be for quite some time.

"Ok, come on you two love birds break it up. Derek stop hogging the birthday boy" Lydia teased, as she came over.

I reluctantly loosen my hold on Stiles and gave Lydia a pout.

"Lyd, why do you always come to spoil my fun?"

"Oh please Der, if I didn't come to intervene, you two would be humping each other right here in front of everybody. Plus, mom sent me over to go fetch Stiles. I think she wants to take pictures of you opening the presents."

"Oh god, please no more. I so sick of taking pictures today. She took about twenty pictures of me so far. She even took a picture as I was sleeping this morning." Stiles complained.

I let out a chuckle and watched as Stiles stomped off like a little baby not getting his way.

"So things seem to be going well with you and my brother." Lydia stated with a pleasant look on her face.

"Yeah, things are going good, very good." I smirked to myself.

"Please spare me the details." Lydia begged with a disgusted look on her playful face.

I stuck my tongue out at her in return and she giggled.

"So tell me Der, who's the hottie over there?" She asked, gesturing to my old friend.

"Oh, you mean Shane?"

"Shane, even his name is hot. Der you have to introduce me, please."

A slow smirk spread across my lips.

"Sure, under one condition."

"What? Anything." She insisted.

"You help me get Stiles back from your photo crazed mom."

"Damn, that's going to be hard. Okay, it's a deal."

"Okay, come on you lovesick teen, I'll introduce you."

Lydia squealed in delight and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks Der, you're the best." She praised.

I walked through the crowds with Lydia in tow acting all giddy. Shane looked up when he noticed me and gave a small smile as he finished eating a bite of cake.

"Shane, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, this is Lydia. Lydia this is Shane."

"Hi." Lydia said shyly which was so unlike her.

I watched amused as they smiled and chatted away, completely feeling each other. They even swapped digits and made plans to meet again.

Once I followed with my end of the bargain, Lydia made good on hers and talked her mom to death as Stiles scurried away.

*****

"Oh man, I thought she would never leave me alone." Stiles said sounding exhausted.

I smirked and played with the ends of his shirt.

"So, do you want your gift now?" I asked, giving him a seductive look.

Stiles gulped nervously and his eyes filled with excitement.

"What is it?"

"Come with me." I insisted, extending my hand to him.

Stiles willingly took it and followed me to the back porch leaving everybody else inside.

I dropped his hand and turned to face him. Stiles stopped in his spot giving me a strange look on his face, looking confused.

"Well, where is it?"

"Right here." I said undoing the top of my pants, giving Stiles a view of my exposed left hip.

He gasped in surprise.

"You got a tattoo?" He said in complete disbelief.

"You like it?"

Stiles brought a hand out and lightly traced the design on my hip area.

"It made me think of you when I saw it." I said, as he went on stroking it in amazement.

"You permanently marked your body with SpongeBob Square pants?" Stiles said scrunching his face in confusion.

I started to crack up laughing at his expression.

"Hell no! It's a temporary tattoo. I just wanted to see your face when you saw it. It's priceless." I said as my snickers started to die down.

Stiles pouted and folded his arm to his chest.

"That's not funny."

I pulled him closer to me as he went on; "Maybe I'll get a tattoo one day."

"You?"

"Maybe a soccer ball."

"Oh yeah, because your all about soccer?" I challenged.

"No, because I'm all about you and you love soccer." He said blushing as I came closer to nuzzle his face.

"You know, that reminds me, I still haven't given you, your birthday kiss."

I didn't even give it a second thought as I pressed my hard lips to his. Stiles pushed me closer to him as we did what we did best, enjoy each other's company.

"I love you Derek." He said out of breath.

"I love you too my little tempting SpongeBob nerd."

We shared a chuckled and a smile.

I never thought when Lydia asked me for help I would find love along the way.

My life with Stiles was only just beginning and I couldn't wait to share more memories together. I looked to the future with open arms and a grin on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support. It's kind of sad to say goodbye to this story and my characters. However, it's time to move on to other untold stories.
> 
> I hope you all check out my other stories as well. Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
